Mi destino siempre serás tú
by MikoChanXxX
Summary: Sakura sigue enamorada de Kiba, pero conoce a Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Será el principio de un nuevo amor?
1. El pasado

¡Hola! Aquí está el fic de Mi destino siempre serás tú con el triangulo amoroso de SasuSakuKiba xDD Espero que les guste n.n

**Titulo:Mi destino siempre serás tú****  
****Autor: MikoChanXxX****  
****Clasificación: Todo el publico**  
**Genero: Romance**  
**Resumen: Sakura no ha tenido una relación desde lo suyo con Kiba, dandosé la oportunidad con Uchiha Sasuke. Kiba no logra olvidarla y la busca con desesperación. Sasuke le miente, el Uchiha está comprometido con Ino Yamanaka**  
**Otras Publicaciones:forowebgratis y Fanfic**  
**Advertencias: Ninguna**

"Mi destino siempre serás tu"

_6 años atrás..._

_Un castaño de 17 años, alto, de ojos café oscuro, tenía unas marcas rojizas en su mejilla, bastante guapo, era muy amigable. El era Kiba Inuzuka_

_-No llores Saku, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-_

_Se refería a una pelirosa de ojos verdes jade, muy bonita...su novia. Sakura Haruno de 15 años._

_-Pe...Pero te vas a ir-Abrazo mas fuerte al muchacho-No quiero que te vallas, te voy a extrañar mucho. Quédate-_

_-No puedo...mi madre quiere que estudie en Estados Unidos para que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad yo pueda liderar como se debe la empresa que nos heredo mi padre-_

_Sakura no quería que su novio abandonara aquel sueño por ella..._

_-¿Prometes que no te olvidaras por mí?-_

_-Claro que lo prometo, no seas tontita, no te podre olvidar, tu estas en mi corazón-Exclamo Kiba mientras acariciaba la mejilla suave de ella-Lo juro, jamás te olvidare, cuando regrese de Estados Unidos estaremos juntos para siempre, te casaras conmigo-_

_-¿Nos casaremos?-Sakura se sonrojo_

_-Si, nada me haría más feliz que hacerte Sakura Inuzuka, mi madre será muy feliz, le agradas-_

_Sakura soltó una risita..._

_-Espero que vuelvas pronto-_

_-Volveré mas rápido de lo que tu te puedas imaginar, el solo pensar en que uniremos nuestras vidas hará que el tiempo se me pase volando-_

_Kiba beso a Sakura, transmitiéndole todo el amor que le tenía, le dolía mucho dejarla allí en Japón, no sabia como soportaría tanto tiempo sin verla sonreír, sin escucharla reír, seria una tortura pero cuando regresara ya no importaría la distancia, ya no existiría nada que los separara..._

_-Te amo Kiba-_

_-Yo también te amo Saku-_

-Juro que te encontrare Saku, así me cueste la vida, yo te encontrare-

Kiba tomaba en ese momento un vuelo que lo regresaría a Japón. Después de 6 años, pasaron 2 años cuando su madre le había dicho que Sakura se había ido de Osaka, jamás volvieron a saber de ella y eso era muy preocupante, pese a eso, Kiba no pudo dejar sus estudios pero haría todo lo posible por encontrarla. El ahora tenía una novia pero seguía amando a su ojijade, si encontraba a Sakura, no dudaría en dejar a su actual novia por ella. Eso sonaba demasiado cruel pero esa era su decisión. Estaba utilizando a su novia para olvidar a Sakura, sin éxito alguno por supuesto, la encontraría porque la amaba.

Miro la vieja foto que traía en su billetera, era el junto a Sakura abrazándose y dándose un beso lleno de amor

El viento soplaba tranquilamente en uno de los parques de Tokio...

-Kiba-Murmuro cierta ojijade de cabellos rosados, bonita, solo que ahora contaba con 21 años. Se limpio una pequeña lágrima muy escurridiza

Ni ella misma se entendía. Cuando sus padres murieron ella simplemente se fue de Osaka para encontrar un trabajo, sin embargo una cosa llevo a la otra, cortando definitivamente la comunicación con la familia Inuzuka.

Hoy era su día libre, hacia casi lo mismo para comenzar con buen pie su día, correr un poco. Simplemente se había detenido a recordar los viejos y muy buenos tiempos, esa banca le gustaba mucho, se hallaba en la parte mas tranquila de todo el gran parque, libre de ruidos, perfecta. Bueno, era hora de continuar. Justo cuando estaba por continuar...

-¡Auch!-Había tropezado con alguien haciéndola caer al frio suelo

-Lo siento-Escucho decir a alguien, su voz era realmente sexy

Alzo su vista lentamente, quedando sorprendida al ver a un chico mas o menos de su misma edad, ojos negros, hombros anchos, su piel era blanca, un cuerpo atlético, alto, cabello negro con mechas azules. Un completo dios griego en toda su completa definición...

-De...descuida-Exclamo nerviosa la ojijade

-En fin, tú tuviste la culpa por no fijarte-

Y un completo grosero, al parecer era de sentimientos fríos que lo podría comparar con un tempano de hielo...perdiendo el pobre cubito de hielo contra el sujeto y por mucho.

Tan distraída se hallaba criticándolo que no se dio cuenta en que momento el "sujeto" le extendía la mano para que ella pudiese levantarse...

-¿Piensas levantarte o quedarte toda la vida allí?-

-S...Si-

Al momento de levantarse, ejercicio demasiada fuerza, quedando el rostro de ella muy junto al del misterioso chico. El hombre solo atino a sonreír arrogantemente, provocando un sonrojo en ella ¡Arg! ¡¿Porque tenia que sonrojarse por la simple acción de un desconocido? ¿A quien engañaba? El sonrojo era muy bien merecido ante semejante ejemplo masculino.

-¿Como te llamas?-

-Sakura...Sakura Haruno-

-Muy bien H.A.R.U.N.O. Es un placer conocerte aunque sea a puros tropiezos-El misterioso chico miro su reloj-Demonios-Fue lo que alcanzo a murmurar-Tengo que irme-Se dio media vuelta y se hecho a andar unos cuantos pasos-Y si yo fuera tu...digamos que por azares del destino me gustaría "tropezarme" nuevamente contigo a la misma hora ¿Te parece?, ya sabes como es el destino-Y sin mas se marcho

Sakura estaba confusa ¿Acaso eso había sido...una cita? Al menos la mas rara que le hubieran propuesto en toda su vida ¿Quien era ese chico misterioso? ¿Y porque era tan extraño?

.

.

.

.

.

El mismo pelinegro del parque se encontraba manejando hacia uno de los clubs deportivos privados y exclusivos de Tokio...

-Pensé que nuestra cita era mas tarde Ino-Dijo

-Lo se cariño pero la "ama de llaves" tuvo hoy su día libre, solo platico con ella, mi mañana seria muy aburrida así que pensé en adelantar nuestra cita-Explico una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, sin duda era despampanante -¿O te incomoda Sasuke?-Concluyo mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios

-Sabes que no, Hmp-Reclamo Sasuke bastante serio

Su nombre completo...Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor de unos ricos empresarios de Japón, joven presidente de Sharingan Corp. Aunque no era tan bien conocido en el ámbito laboral comparándolo como uno de los Casanova numero uno de Kioto, pese a ser prometido de Ino Yamanaka y próximos a casarse en el transcurso de 6 meses.

Ino Yamanaka era la hija de un empresario llamado Inoichi Yamanaka, ella era dulce, amigable, no era como la mayoría de las niñas mimadas que se la pasaban presumiendo de su fortuna. Ella era muy inocente al no creer en los "chismes" que enredaban a su prometido. Ella creía por cielo y mar y tierra que Sasuke no seria capaz de serle infiel...

.

.

.

.

.

-Bienvenido joven Inuzuka-Exclamo una pelinegra muy sonriente

-Gracias Shizune-san ¿Donde esta Tsunade-sama? Se supone que mi cita estaba programada para hoy-Explico el castaño

-Si, lo se. Es solo que mi madre estuvo ocupada el día de ayer con muchos casos del Hospital Konoha, como sabe, es una mujer muy ocupada, devota a su amplia carrera médica y a su carrera como investigadora privada-

-Me es admirable ver como Tsunade-sama puede con ambos empleos, en los dos siempre ha entregado lo mejor de si-

-Es muy cierto, aunque no es muy fácil, ella lo intenta y lo logra-

-Me consta-Afirmo Kiba

-Pase joven Kiba-Llamo un rubia ojimiel

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, con permiso Shizune-san, fue agradable conversar con usted-

-Igualmente-

Kiba entro a la oficina de Tsunade...

-¿Y bien? Me sorprende verlo por aquí, la última vez que lo vi fue en el hospital cuando llego pidiendo que buscara a Akamaru-

-Así es-

-¿Y como esta su cachorro?-

-Perfectamente, lo traje de vuelta a Japón, le hace una muy buena compañía a mi madre-

-Lo imagino-Tsunade sonrió-Volvamos al tema principal... ¿A quien buscare esta vez?-

-A Sakura Haruno...-

La rubia miro con curiosidad al castaño...

-Sakura Haruno, ¿Puede darme algunas características de ella? Así será más fácil encontrarla-

-Aquí tiene una foto de ella-Kiba coloco en el escritorio una foto de Sakura-Tenia 15 años en ese entonces-

-Perfecto, pronto tendré noticias de ella. Se las enviare a su domicilio joven Inuzuka-

-No-Protesto Kiba-Preferiría que sea yo quien venga por los datos-

-Muy bien, tengo su número telefónico celular, si no hay otro detalle-

-Nadie debe enterarse de esto, le agradecería que manejara este asunto lo mas discreto posible. Por el momento no quiero un conflicto con Akemi-

-Descuide-La rubia sonrió-Pronto le tendré noticias-

.

.

.

.

Sakura regreso de su día libre, realmente no había hecho nada interesante a excepción por lo del chico misterioso del parque...

-¿Sakura?-Cuestiono la Yamanaka que se hallaba abriendo la puerta

-Hola-La ojijade le devolvió el saludo-Lamento la tardanza, fui al cine y la función término hace poco, en un momento preparare la cena-

-¡Oh! Descuida Sakura, no te preocupes por eso, ya he cenado, mi prometido ha regresado de Estados Unidos-

-Pensé que su prometido llegaría un mes antes de la boda-

-No, ha vivido toda su vida en Kioto, ha estado un tiempo en Estados Unidos y a su padre no le pareció considerable que venga un mes antes de casarse, le ha adelantado la presidencia de la empresa, claro que su hermano estará a cargo antes de la boda, mi suegro le esta dando unos "meses de relajación"-

-Felicidades por el, es cierto, ustedes tienen mucho que convivir y disfrutar de su noviazgo antes de casarse-

-Tienes razón...Ahora que recuerdo, te he platicado tanto de el que nunca te he dicho su nombre-Ino comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-Creo que no-Sakura le siguió con la risa nerviosa-¿Y bien? ¿Como se llama el afortunado caballero que se casara con Ino Yamanaka?-

-Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha-

.

.

.

.

Kiba abrió la puerta de su departamento, estaba agotado, no le había ido muy bien en los últimos meses, entre los estudios y manejar la empresa de su familia...Gatsuuga Corp., pero honestamente eso poco le preocupaba, sabia distribuirse perfectamente entre sus estudios, el ser un buen presidente para su compañía y su familia, lo que de verdad lo tenia preocupado era el estado de salud de su madre, cada día estaba mas enferma, el cáncer la acababa mas rápido de lo que le tenían afirmado.

-¡Inuzuka!-Grito una mujer de cabellera rojiza, ojos color negro, muy guapa-¡¿Donde demonios estabas? Después de que te fuiste de la casa de tu madre preferí regresarme al ver que ya estaba al cuidado de Tenten, te he estado esperando, te he llamado infinidad de veces al celular y no contestas, estaba muy preocupada-

-Ya Akemi, no es para tanto-A Kiba le dolía la cabeza-Tan solo fui a una cita de...trabajo que ya estaba programada, no podía faltar-

-Maldito trabajo-Bufo la mujer

-Solo quiero descansar, eso es todo-

-Tu no descansaras hoy-La mujer se acerco peligrosamente al castaño para plantarle un beso muy apasionado en los labios

.

.

.

.

-¡Kya! Si que tienes una suerte Sakura!-Exclamaba loca de alegría Ino

-Eso creo-

-¿Como que eso creo? Ya era hora que encontraras a un chico, y misterioso además de eso-Sonrió como una niña pequeña-¿Como es?-

-Tiene el cabello negro en un corte rebelde muy sexy, su piel es blanca y su rostro es magníficamente angelical...se ve tan endemoniadamente sexy-

.

.

.

.

¡¿Porque demonios había actuado así en el parque? Parecía un universitario que no sabia como invitar a una chica...Aunque esta chica se llevaba la matricula de oro, era simplemente perfecta.

-Si que soy estúpido-

Ahora tenia algo en mente, no podía decirle su nombre verdadero a la chica.

-Daisuke Umeki-

Ese nombre sonaba increíble...

A la mañana siguiente…

-Hoy lo voy a ver-Se dijo a si misma Sakura, elegía un vestido verde como el color de sus ojos y unas zapatillas plateadas que le quedaban a la perfección, soltaría su cabello para que se meciera con suavidad por el viento

¿Cómo se llamaría aquel chico tan extraño? Esperaba que las cosas se dieran para bien, él era un joven atractivo ¡Y se había fijado en ella! Definitivamente no debía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Ese mismo parque que había sido testigo de su primer encuentro…la imagen de Kiba apareció en su mente, ¿Qué seria de él? ¿Seguiría amándola o ya habría encontrado a alguien? Si él hubiera encontrado a una chica pues no tendría nada que reclamar, fue ella quien corto total comunicación, fue ella quien pensó que lo mejor era alejarse de su pasado. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad de amar a alguien, alguien que no la dejara nunca, esperaba que Kiba hiciera lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

En una boutique de novias en el centro…

-Bien Ino, como te lo prometí, te traje a una de las mejores boutiques de Tokio, espero que estés contenta-Le decían un par de rubios de ojos azules, la diferencia entre esos dos rubios atractivos era que uno se parecía mucho a Ino por la larga cabellera, mientras que el otro portaba un peinado corto, anexando que tenía unas marcas en sus mejillas que le hacían ver como un zorro o algo por el estilo.

-¡Kya! Gracias hermanito, primo, todo debe ser perfecto para mi boda-Les agradecía Ino al momento en que los abrazaba

El que se parecía más a Ino por la larga cabellera y el flequillo que le tapaba un ojo era Deidara Yamanaka, hermano de Ino, mayor por 5 años.

El otro rubio ceniza era el primo por parte de la madre de Ino que era hermana de su padre Minato Namikaze, el se llamaba Naruto Namikaze, tenía la misma edad que Ino y era quien le había presentado a Sasuke Uchiha en una fiesta celebrada en Kioto (Antiguo hogar del Uchiha, ya que por el matrimonio tendría que vivir en Tokio)

La madre de Ino había muerto cuando ella nació, Naruto tomó el lugar de segundo hermano para Ino, brindándole todo su apoyo y protección. Él le advirtió a Ino que Sasuke no era del tipo de hombre fiel, más sin embargo la rubia no le creía, hasta ahora no quería creer que su novio era un completo "Playboy"

-Tú te veraz hermosa en cualquier vestido de novia-Le alago Deidara-Y si te hace algo malo ese Uchiha, si atreve a siquiera hacer algo que derrame tus lagrimas…tú solo ordena y veraz su trasero pateado y su cara molida a golpes-

-No será necesario-Le dijo Ino con una risa al tratar de calmar los "instintos asesinos" de su hermano-Veraz que no porque Sasuke me hará muy feliz-

-Eso espero o el idiota de mi amigo tendrá que rendirle cuentas a mi puño-Apoyo también Naruto

-Ahora a elegir todo lo necesario para que seas la novia más hermosa del mundo-Exclamaron los rubios varones casi metiendo a empujones a Ino en el local

.

.

.

.

Kiba acariciaba la tersa piel desnuda de su novia Akemi, le tenía un gran cariño a la pelirroja pero no la amaba, su corazón siempre estaría con Sakura. La abrazo por la cintura, era confuso, cada que se acostaba con Akemi se acordaba del angelical rostro de su pelirosa…imaginaba que aquella mujer a la cual llenaba de besos, de tiernas caricias, de la cual escuchaba dulces gemidos era Sakura.

-Kiba…yo quisiera preguntarte algo-Le dijo seriamente Akemi al dejar de sentir el tacto

-¿Qué quieres saber?-Le respondió sonriente mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-¿Quién es Sakura Haruno?-

Inmediatamente la sonrisa de Kiba se borró…

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-

-Escucha, yo se que durante el año que llevamos de relación tú me has demostrado que eres un gran hombre. Tú madre no me acepta, ella no me quiere, es distante conmigo-

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Sakura Haruno?-Pregunto Kiba seriamente-¿en que se relaciona tú curiosidad de saber quien es ella con el hecho de que no le agrades a mi madre?-

-Tsume…tu madre ayer menciono "Sakura Haruno", que fue una chica muy importante en tu vida y yo quiero saber los motivos. Parece que una chica lo suficientemente "increíble" como para olvidarla tan fácil-

-¿En verdad quieres que te responda?-

-Si queremos que esta relación funcione, sí, es lo correcto. Además, si Tsume-sama dice que ella fue alguien importante en tu vida, deseo saberlo, no quiero quedarme con ninguna duda-Lo enfrento, sus orbes lo vieron fijamente, quería una respuesta y eso obtendría

-Pero…eso fue parte del pasado…-

-No se porque presiento que si no me dices quien fue ella no avanzaremos nunca, parece que tu no puedes construir un futuro…necesito ese detalle para NUESTRO futuro-

-¿Nuestro futuro?-

-Como casarnos-

-Ah…cierto-Demonios, eso de casarse en el futuro no se lo esperaba

¡¿Acaso Akemi estaba tan enamorada de él como para casarse? No es que Akemi fuera una mala mujer pero no la amaba, él no se atrevería a llegar a tanto con ella, tenían una gran comunicación en su relación, eso que ella quería era demasiado…

Akemi frunció el ceño al ver la actitud distraída de Kiba, se casaría con él así fuera lo último que hiciera, así tuviera que embarazarse para atarlo lo lograría…

-Responde-Le dijo en un tono alto, aunque si no se casaban pues lo abandonaría, ella también tenía un límite

-Ok, si así lo quieres. Ella fue mi novia, la deje cuando me fui a estudiar, hace casi 3 años que no se nada de ella, sus padres murieron y decidió mudarse…supongo que creyó mejor comenzar una nueva vida, tal vez pensaba que yo la había y que tenía otra relación…-

-Tienes otra relación, conmigo-Sonrió, ella lograría que Kiba la olvidara

-Si, después que me resigne un poco-

-¿Resignarte un poco?-Repitió molesta Akemi-¿Aun no te has resignado? Ella corto conexión contigo y ¿Todavía crees que volverá?-

Kiba evito su mirada acusadora…

-Es increíble…-Bufó molesta

.

.

.

.

Sakura sacó una foto de Kiba…

-Te extraño Kiba, pensé en alejarme de ti porque quise darte la oportunidad de rehacer una relación con otra chica…tal vez te enamoraste de otra chica y yo resultaba ser una atadura y si no es así, solo espero que no pienses que ya no te amaba…-Estrecho la fotografía contra su pecho

.

.

.

.

-Bien…Sakura, vas a caer rendida-Se dijo Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia

Marco un número desde su celular…

_-Hmp, buenos días- _

_**-¿Hola? Sasuke, ¿Qué quieres que haga tan temprano? Tengo que alistar unas cosas todavía porque Suigetsu quiere que lo acompañe a Okinawa- **_

_-Valla, por lo que veo se arreglaron las cosas con Suigetsu- _

_**-Si, se arreglaron, sabes que nuestras peleas no son duraderas, y te doy la gran noticia de que pronto nos casaremos, me lo propuso ayer-Exclamo con mucha felicidad-Pronto seré la señora Hozuki- **_

_-Hnn- _

_**-¡Hay! Pero cuanta euforia por saber que tus amigos se casaran-Dijo con ironía la voz femenina del otro lado-Pobre Naruto, ahora comprendo porque pelea tanto contigo siendo tu amigo de toda la vida. Eres un amargado Sasuke-baka- **_

_-Cuidado, la idiotez del dobe de Naruto es contagiosa- _

_**-Si, ¿A ti ya te contagio verdad?- **_

_-Hmp- _

_**-En fin, no creo que me hayas hablado solo para saludar con tu gran sentido del buen humor y escucharme hablar y hablar- **_

_-En eso tienes toda la razón- _

_**-¿Qué quieres?- **_

_-Karin, necesito que me consigas un departamento a nombre de Daisuke Umeki- _

_-__**Daisuke Umeki, anotado, ¿Quién es tú amigo?- **_

_-Daisuke Umeki soy yo tontita- _

_**-¿Tú?-La mujer medito unos segundos-Una nueva conquista seguramente. Aunque no se que te dio por esconderte, siempre las llevabas a tu departamento cuando vivías en Kioto- **_

_-Si pero recuerda que estoy en Tokio, es más riesgoso- _

_**-Tienes razón, ¿Quieres que lo consiga en el centro? ¿Cerca de la zona donde ahora vives?- **_

_-Consíguelo en otra zona, en la que menos me puedan reconocer- _

_**-Entiendo, te habló en 2 días para decirte la ubicación de tu nuevo departamento, las llaves se las daré a Zaku, al fin y al cabo ustedes dos se entienden, parecen estar cortados por la misma tijera…igual de pervertidos y mujeriegos-**_

_-Hmp, buena idea, adiós y gracias- _

_**-De nada-**_

No podía creerlo, la mansión Yamanaka estaba perfecta, ya había hecho toda la limpieza del día…

-Buenos días Sakura-Saludo Ino mientras bostezaba

-¿Y tu padre y tu hermano?-Preguntó Sakura mientras dirigía a la rubia al comedor para que desayunara-¿No se han levantado? Se les hará tarde para llegar a la empresa, deben tener muchos asuntos pendientes en la oficina-

-Sakura, ellos se fueron ayer en la noche, mi padre estará cerca de dos meses en Francia arreglando cosas de la empresa y mi hermano se acaba de ir 1 mes y medio a la India para las cosas de mi boda-

-¿Qué?-Genial, sus "jefes" se habían ido y ella ni en cuenta-¿Por qué no me avisaron?-

-Sabes que muy bien que te aprecian, pensaron que ya haces mucho trabajando y trabajando como para que te levantaras a plena madrugada para hacer sus maletas-

-Pero es mi trabajo-

-Cierto, aunque tu sabes que eres una más de la familia, ya déjate de sermones, aprovecha de la libertad que te dan-

-Si… ¿Entonces quien será cargo de la presidencia? ¿Qué harás tú? ¿Pondrás a alguien a cargo del puesto de tu padre?-Sabía muy bien que Ino no era muy fanática del trabajo de su padre, para eso estaba Deidara

-¿Tu que crees? Iré a la oficina, como saben que no tengo "nada que hacer" decidieron esto. Así que oficialmente manejare la empresa todos estos días hasta el regreso de ambos…puedes tomártelo como unas vacaciones-Ino sonrió-Así podrás ver a ese chico del que me contaste-

-Gracias Ino, eso me da mucha alegría, bueno, ahora desayuna, tienes que salir temprano para la empresa de tu familia-

-Si-, esto será problemático-Dijo Ino con una cara de aburrimiento

-Rayos Ino, lo de Shikamaru es contagioso-Contesto Sakura con una risa

-¡Kya! Es cierto, hablando de él, más le vale a ese vago que me lleve los documentos para la junta con los patrocinadores o juro que es hombre muerto-Exclamó con rabia

-Deja esos instintos asesinos para la oficina-Replico Sakura

-Si, si-La rubia se dispuso a comer

.

.

.

-Bien Sakura, Sakura, ha llegado el día y la hora de que conozcas al hombre que te hará sentir que el cielo esta en su cama-Sasuke sonrió bastante pervertido, como se divertiría con la chica

.

.

.

-Juro que Kiba no encontrara a Sakura Haruno, hare todo lo posible para que jamás se encuentren esos dos-Akemi estaba encerrada en el baño de Kiba-¡Hay Sakurita! No sabes en el camino de quien te metiste, no te conozco pero ni se te ocurra aparecer porque no dudare en matarte. Si te apareces en mi vida, será lo mismo a marcar tu tumba-

Kiba era un gran partido…

Y no lo perdería por una "mujerzuela" como esa chica del pasado…

.

.

.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estoy lista!-Anunciaba Sakura-¿Cómo me veo Ino?-

-¡Wow! ¡Te ves muy linda amiga! ¡Ese chico caerá rendido a tus pies!-

Sakura vestía una falda de mezclilla tableada exactamente arriba de la rodilla, una blusa roja escotada que dejaba ver perfectamente sus atributos, unas botas negras, su cabello atado a una coleta y algunos mechones que caían de una forma especial sobre su rostro ligeramente maquillado, muy Sakura, ella tenía un estilo natural…

-¡Andando! ¡Hay que salir de esta casa!-Gritaba Ino muy emocionada-¡Yo a mi trabajo y tu a tu cita!-La rubia parecía más animada que Sakura, como si ella fuese la de la cita

-¡Eso espero!-

-Te lo aseguro, quedara impactado al verte-

Y en tanto la Yamanaka no imaginaba siquiera que ayudaba a Sakura para su cita con Sasuke Uchiha…

.

.

.

-¿Cuándo te encontrare Sakura?-Se decía Kiba

-¿Otra vez pensando en es chica que fue tu novia?-Critico Akemi justo al salir del baño-Pensé que Sakura Haruno estaba en el olvido, al menos eso me dijiste ayer, ¿Lo olvidaste?-

-No-Respondió Kiba mirándola fijamente-Pero no he dejado de pensar en que tal vez algún día la encuentre y se quede a ser parte de mi vida como siempre soñé desde el día en que la conocí-

-Ok, mientras llegue ese día. TU ESTARAS CONMIGO-Amenazó su novia-Ya me aburrí de esta platica así que mejor me voy a mi casa, te amo Kiba, nunca lo olvides-Besó a Kiba en los labios y le sonrió con dulzura, muy bien fingida, por dentro estaba llena de rabia-Nos vemos amor-

.

.

.

Un peliplateado de ojos negros, vestido con un pantalón azul marino, una camisa blanca, un chaleco verde y una mascara que cubría su cara y solo dejaba descubierto un ojos entro a la oficina de Tsunade…

-Te hablé hace 3 horas, ¿Dónde estabas? Se supone que te dije que vinieras rápido, ¿Qué concepto de EN ESTE MOMENTO fue el que no entendiste?-Recalco furiosa la rubia

-Ya sabes, me perdí en el camino de la vida…-Respondió tranquilamente el hombre

-Dejemos de discutir Kakashi, tenemos que encontrar a una chica-

-Un nuevo negocio, esto es bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de no hallar que hacer-

-¿Enserio? Cómo te vi muy entretenido con Shizune no pensé que extrañaras el trabajo-

-En parte-

-Justo lo que pensé-

-Volviendo al nuevo caso de investigación, ¿La secuestraron o algo por el estilo?

-No, simplemente se "mudo de ciudad", un chico desea encontrarla-

-Uhmm, así que por ahí va la cosa, la búsqueda es por amor-

-Creo que si-Exclamó convencida la mujer-El punto es que quiero que vallas a esta ciudad, es la antigua dirección de la chica, cuando vivía con sus padres, tenemos que empezar…desde el principio, obviamente-

-Por el principio, es algo lógico-

-Si-La rubia se sirvió un poco de sake-¿Gustas?-Le invitó mientras mostraba el vaso aun vacío para llenarlo, Kakashi negó-Mejor para mi-De un trago se bebió el "pequeño vaso de sake"

-¿Y como se llama la desaparecida?-

-Sakura Haruno-Tsunade le entregó a Kakashi la foto de Sakura-Es ella-

-¡Uh! Mejor, es bastante guapa, con mucha razón quiere encontrarla. Con ese cabello exótico, ¿Es natural?-Cuestiono el peliplateado

-Si, extrañamente si-

-En fin, con ese cabello rosa y con esos ojos verdes jade, ¿También son suyos?-La mujer asintió nuevamente-Con estas características especiales será muy fácil encontrarla-

.

.

.

Sakura estaba ya en el parque y divisó al pelinegro, estaba en esa misma banca, sentado con toda la tranquilidad existente posible. El misterioso chico llevaba puesto un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa blanca y su cabello…igual de rebelde que el día anterior.

Sasuke rápidamente se sintió observado, giro un poco la cabeza y se topó con la figura femenina de melena rosada que se acercaba con pasos delicados hacia él. Sonrió torcidamente, se levantó de aquella banca para recibirla…

Y cuando estuvo uno enfrente del otro…

Sakura quedó hipnotizada ante su penetrante mirada…

Sasuke sintió una gran diferencia en la chica a comparación de otras mujeres con las que había estado…

Supo que esto sería algo muy especial…

-Hola Sakura-

-Hola…-

Justo cuando Sasuke estaba por presentarse, al lado de ellos pasó ¿Akemi? Bastante furiosa…

-¡Quítate de mi camino maldita zorra!-Akemi empujó a Sakura y siguió su camino

Por fortuna, Akemi aun no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo era Sakura, así que esto había sido un simple encuentro, no tenía ni idea de haber tropezado con "su rival"

En cuanto a Sakura, los fuertes brazos de Sasuke detuvieron su caída…

-Gracias…-

-De nada, me presento ya que no lo hice ayer, mi nombre es…Daisuke Umeki, un placer conocerte-

.

.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con su vida? La estaba destrozando por completo a nivel sentimental, ninguna de sus ideas eran claras, ninguna tenía bases, amaba a Sakura pero ahora estaba con otra mujer

_Faltaban tan solo dos días para que el se fuera a Estados Unidos, iniciaría una nueva vida, un nuevo hogar, nuevos amigos, eso no importaba, estaría lejos de Sakura. Pronto dejaría de escuchar su linda voz, su hermosa figura, de sentir su suave y tersa piel, la extrañaría mucho, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo soportaría ese tiempo. _

_-Kiba-Su melodiosa voz-¿Puedo pasar?- _

_-Adelante Saku-Su novia llevaba puesto un vestido rojos, unas zapatillas del mismo color y su cabello estaba suelto-Mi madre acaba de salir ¿Verdad?- _

_-Si, tenía que hacer unas compras en el centro comercial, además de que hablaría con la señora Tahakeshi en el café de siempre…mejor, no quiero que me vea haciendo esto- _

_-¿Haciendo q…-No pudo continuar hablando _

_Su hermosa novia se había lanzado sobre él en un fogoso beso, sus manos rodearon su cuello, tanto fue el impacto que Kiba cayó sobre la cama, torpemente actuaba ante la magnitud de tremendo beso, se sentía algo confundido ¿Por qué Sakura actuaba así?, nunca la había visto tan ¿Apasionada? Si, esa era la mejor definición. El placer fue invadiendo su mente rápidamente y se dejó llevar por el momento, correspondió al beso, rodeo la estrecha cintura, el juego empezó… _

_Estuvieron largo rato entre beso y beso hasta que se tuvieron que separar por un poco de oxigeno. _

_-¿Te sucede algo Saku?- _

_-Yo…etto, si…no quiero dejarte ir-Dijo hablando con decisión-Sin saber que fui tuya…-Esto lo menciono en un tono apenas audible a los oídos del Inuzuka _

_¿Qué? ¿Acaso lo que escuchó era cierto? ¿Sakura se quería entregar a él? _

_-No…-Le respondió con firmeza y con el ceño fruncido mientras la observaba fijamente-Se muy bien que deseas…que tu primera vez sea cuando REALMENTE estés segura- _

_-Yo estoy realmente segura Kiba…solo quiero ser tuya-Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del castaño _


	2. Recuerdos inolvidables

¡Hola! Lo sé, el comienzo de este fic es muy KibaSaku, pero es necesario para el SasuSaku xD, no me maten antes de tiempo xP jeje

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es de mi autoría, le pertenece a Masahi Kishimoto, yo solo utilice a sus personajes para la realización de este pequeño fanfic.

.

.

.

.

.

_Él ya no era dueño de sus actos, la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, Sakura mordió su labio inferior al darse cuenta que Kiba solo estaba debajo de ella contemplándola, no hacía nada más, solo la veía directamente a los ojos. De un momento a otro notó un cambio en la mirada del castaño, no eran iguales, estaban opacados, opacados por la lujuria. Ahora si sentía que todo el calor se agolpaba furiosamente sobre sus mejillas, bueno, de una u otra manera ella había estado buscando ese tipo de contacto con su novio. Ahogó todas sus ansias con un beso pasional en los labios de la pelirosa, sus lenguas interactuaban de manera salvaje, la respiración de Sakura era irregular, todos esos detalles estaban causando estragos, pues Sakura sintió cierta pulsación "rica" en su intimidad, sabía que quería mas que simples besos y caricias por parte de Kiba, lentamente fue mordisqueando su piel hasta ubicarse en el blanco cuello y depositar un beso. _

_Sakura lo ayudó a que se parara para deshacerse de las molestas prendas de vestir, uno a uno fue haciéndose escaso, al final; Kiba quedó en bóxers y Sakura en ropa interior. _

_Kiba delineaba cada parte del cuerpo de su novia, era sin duda alguna, muy bella. _

_-Te quiero Sakura-Murmuro antes de lamer el lóbulo izquierdo-Te quiero- _

_-Yo también te quiero Kiba-Ahogó un gemido después de la confesión _

_Él siguió descendiendo por el cuerpo femenino, hasta llegar a los pezones de la joven, los acarició con sus manos inexpertas… _

_Ella correspondía rápidamente al tacto de su novio… _

_La recostó en cerca de las almohadas de su cama para tener una mejor "posición"… _

_Dejó su rostro muy cerca al de Sakura, necesitaba sentir sus labios y así fue… _

_La besó con más pasión… _

_Estaba a punto de adentrarse en ella cuando… _

_-No-Alejó su miembro de la intimidad de su novia-Así no- _

_La exquisita sensación que Sakura sentía se desvaneció… _

_-No lo estas haciendo con seguridad por nuestro amor…te estas llevando por tus impulsos al ver que nos separamos y eso no esta bien…- _

_-Pe…- _

_-Shhh, no digas nada-Colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la pelirosa-Solo lo haremos cuando estemos casados, ese es tu verdadero sueño- _

_-Si…ese es mi sueño-Se sincero la ojijade-Pero tampoco dudo en que te amo…- _

_Kiba sonrió, la conocía muy bien… _

_-Yo tampoco lo dudo- _

_-¿Al menos lo intentamos?- _

_-¿Eh?-Preguntó sonrojado, aunque no tanto como Sakura _

_-Quiero intentarlo, quiero saber que fui tuya, sentir que nos complementamos en uno solo- _

_-Sera en otra ocasión-Beso la frente de Sakura-Hay que vestirnos-Notó que Sakura bajo la mirada con miles de emociones negativas, de tristeza y vergüenza-Entiende, no te estoy rechazando por no amarte. Porque te amo es el hecho de que hago un alto, te amo y solo me sentiré feliz cuando no lo hagamos por un "placer sexual" o por desesperación. Al fin te sentiré mía cuando estemos comprometidos para casarnos, cuando maduremos más y nos demos cuenta que nuestro amor a superado las barreras que ahora nos pone el destino- _

_-¿Cómo una especie de premio?-Preguntó con dulzura la chica _

_-Como un premio-Afirmó el castaño con una risa _

_Sakura lo abrazó, se sentía muy feliz del respeto que Kiba mostraba ante ella… _

_-Discúlpame-Unas lagrimas brotaron-Fui una tonta…- _

_-No hay nada que disculparte-Limpió las lagrimas fugitivas-Bueno, bueno. Hay que vestirnos ¡Ya! O me arrepentiré de lo que dije- _

_Sakura soltó una carcajada(Igual que Kiba), se vistieron con rapidez y salieron de la habitación porque en definitiva, si se quedaban allí más tiempo, seguro que se arrepentirían y terminarían de hacer lo…que habían estado a punto de hacer. _

_._

_._

-Sakura Haruno, pero eso ya lo sabes desde ayer-Se "presentó" la mujer-Igual es un placer-

-Hnn, lindo nombre-Exclamó Sasuke

-Gracias-Contestó con un leve sonrojo ante el halago

-Mi nombre es Daisuke Umeki, un placer-

.

.

-¿Y donde le conseguiste el departamento a Sasuke? ¿Por qué no utiliza su departamento que esta en Arakawa?-Cuestiono un joven de cabellos blancos y orbes purpura-Pobre de la chica que caiga bajo las redes de Sasuke-

-Se lo consegui en Edogawa, según él, porque tiene que ser más "discreto" ahora que tiene muy cerca a Ino-Bueno, al menos que diga que le fue bien, me costó mucho trabajo conseguirle ese departamento aquí en Tokio. Que se de por bien servido, lo pude haber enviado hasta Okinawa-

.

.

-¿Qué te parece si damos un paseo en moto?, podemos ir al cine-

-Me encantaría salir contigo-Sonrió de una forma encantadora

.

.

-¿Por qué no llamas solo una vez Sasuke?-Se cuestionaba la rubia mientras se recargaba con cansancio sobre el sillón reclinable de la oficina-Llama solo una vez Sasuke-

.

.

Ahora debía salir en busca de Akemi, debía pedirle unas "muy buenas disculpas", su guapa novia se merecía un poco de respeto…

.

.

-¿Crees que será fácil hallar a esta Haruno Sakura?-Cuestiono Shizune a la rubia

-Sera un trabajo muy laborioso pero no dudo ni un segundo en que encontrare a esta jovencita-

Tsunade afirmaba con tanta seguridad…

¿En realidad encontraría a Sakura?

Solo el destino lo indicaría…

.

.

Estaba muy nerviosa, estaba en su primera cita con "Daisuke" y admitía que se sentía muy bien, y se sentía bien, ante el hecho de ir en el vehículo muy bien abrazada del pelinegro, aspiraba su aroma a menta, su cuerpo parecía excelentemente(Y deseablemente) esculpido, un cuerpo digno de un dios griego. No podía deleitarse con el rebelde cabello de su acompañante, ya que estaba protegido por un casco, parecido al de ella.

Sasuke había pensado en la seguridad de la pelirosa que llevaba atrás de él…

.

.

Tsume Inuzuka estaba recostada en su cama, últimamente no se sentía nada bien, no mejoraba su aspecto y eso le preocupaba mucho…

-Akamaru-La mujer le "habló" al gran perro blanco que descansaba cómodamente en una de las esquinas de la cama, el perro miro fijamente a la madre de su dueño y ladró para que la mujer supiese que prestaba atención-¿Crees que mi hijo Kiba encuentre a Sakura-chan?-

El perro inmediatamente ladró feliz, claro que quería que su dueño encontrara a la joven de melena rosada…

De no ser por Sakura, Akamaru aun segaría muy solito en aquella "tienda de animales"…

_Kiba y Sakura salían de la academia, apenas contaban en ese entonces con 12 años… _

_Hoy, Kiba elegiría una mascota, después de tratar de convencer y convencer a sus padres, lo había logrado. Le gustaban mucho los animales, pues sus padres, muy aparte de ser "empresarios", se destacaban por haber sido en algún tiempo…veterinarios. _

_-¡Mira Kiba!-Gritó Sakura-¡Hay que darnos prisa!-Exclamo emocionada al ver que la tienda de animales se llenaba rápidamente de niños que igual que su amigo Kiba, comprarían una mascota _

_-¡Vamos!- _

_Ambos entraron a la tienda, gran cantidad de animales había en los alrededores… _

_¿Pájaros? ¡No! Solían cantar mucho por las mañanas y por las tardes(Lo que significaba todo el día), eran "escandalosos" y se veían mejor en los cielos _

_¿Peces? ¡No! Los animales acuáticos necesitarían pecera, mucho cuidado, pues la pecera sería de cristal, se rompería con facilidad _

_¿Gatos? ¡Menos! Soltaban mucha "pelusa", parecía que los estuvieran deshilachando, aparte que esos animales no eran muy amantes del agua como para bañarlos _

_¡Perros! ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes? Aparte era un animal fácil de cuidar a comparación de sus antiguas opciones… _

_Se dirigieron a aquella "zona de perros" como decía Kiba… _

_Decenas de cachorritos de todas las razas asomaban sus lindas caritas, movían la cola alegremente en espera de que alguien "los adoptara". _

_Kiba centró su atención en un cachorro café con negro, no sabía muy bien que tipo de raza era pero se veía muy "lindo" _

_-¿Ya se decidieron?-Pregunto con una sonrisa amable el dependiente del lugar _

_-Es…-El Inuzuka no pudo responder, notó que Sakura no había prestado atención al cachorro que ÉL ya había elegido _

_Sakura prestó mucha atención en el cachorro blanco, muy triste en una esquina, se veía "muy pequeño" a comparación de los demás, nadie más notaba al perrito, el mismo cachorro sabía que NINGUN niño querría un perrito con un aspecto "tan feo" _

_-Este…-Afirmó la pelirosa como si ella lo fuera a comprar _

_-Pero que dices niña, ese cachorro NO, esta muy enfermo. Su madre tan solo lo tuvo a él, y he de admitir que eso es extraño, normalmente las de su raza tienen muchas crías, el pobre cachorro además fue "prematuro" por decirlo de alguna manera, aun le faltaban días para que naciera fuerte, al menos hubiera sido así ya que fue el único de la camada de su madre, no tiene esperanzas de vida-Dijo el señor, con cierto deje de tristeza, y es que así era, muy triste ver un animal "que no tenía esperanzas de vida" _

_-Lo que necesita es mucho amor-La pequeña Haruno se acercó a la esquina donde estaba costado el animalito-Mucho amor- _

_El perrito débilmente se paró, utilizó todas sus fuerzas para pararse e ir en dirección de la niña, cuando estaba por llegar, perdió el equilibrio, estaba por caer al suelo pero la niña lo sostuvo, lo cargó con mucho cuidado y lo acurrucó en su pecho… _

_-El solo necesita mucho amor-Dijo Sakura mientras acariciaba el pelaje del perro _

_-Lo siento amiguito-Dejo al primer perro en su lugar y se acercó a su amiga-Nos llevamos este- _

_-Claro-El dueño del local sonrió con más alegría _

_Pocos eran los niños que mostraban esa actitud ante los animales… _

-Seguro que si-Dijo Tsume con una sonrisa-Aunque también esta Akemi-

Akamaru tan solo de escuchar el nombre de la "actual mujer" de su dueño, empezó a gruñir, como odiaba a esa "humana"…

_Akamaru creía que Akemi lo llevaría a dar un paseo por el parque, lo bajó de la camioneta plateada de lujo… _

_-Y ahí te quedaras perro tonto-Exclamo la mujer-Solo me estorbas, saco de pulgas-Cerró rápidamente la puerta de su auto, no permitiría que "el pulgoso" entrara a su camioneta de nueva cuenta _

_Se marchó a toda velocidad… _

_Ese fue el día en que Akamaru se perdió… _

_Y cuando su dueño hizo una búsqueda exhaustiva para encontrarlo… _

_._

.

Kiba pasaba manejando su camioneta cuando…le pareció ver a una chica de melena rosada ir en una motocicleta, sabía que su cabello era rosa porque se "salía" del casco algunos mechones.

-No…no puede ser…¡Es Sakura!-

.

.

Sasuke manejaba con cautela, se percató de una camioneta que parecía seguirlos…¿Pero quien se atrevería a seguirlos?, él había sido muy cuidadoso al salir de su casa para que nadie se enterara y así no tener problemas con Ino, ¿La prensa? ¡No!, bueno, él era "famoso" en cierto aspecto pero tampoco se consideraba un sujeto "demasiado importante" como para que le colocaran un "reportero" que lo siguiera las 24 horas del día, contando que la camioneta apenas y lo comenzaba a seguir hace poco, además, el casco evitaba que le vieran el rostro.

¡¿Quién demonios lo seguía?

Pronto llegarían al centro comercial donde estaba el cine, ahí perderían al sujeto.

Aumento la velocidad

.

.

-¡Con un…! ¡Los perdí!-Se regañaba Kiba-Siguió buscando y por fortuna vio como a lo lejos aquella motocicleta se metía al estacionamiento del centro comercial-Genial…dios verdaderamente me ama-Agradeció el castaño al alegrarse de no haber perdido aquella motocicleta

Tal vez si era Sakura…

Esperaba tener esa suerte…

.

.

-Esto es aburrido-Bufaba la rubia Yamanaka-¡Ya se!-Se dijo con una sonrisa-¡Llamare a Sasuke-kun para que venga y me haga compañía!-

.

.

Por fortuna ya habían llegado al centro comercial, al parecer ya había librado a esa camioneta.

-Baja, preciosa. Te fascinara la película que veremos-Exclamo Sasuke al ayudar a la ojijade abajarse de la motocicleta-

-Gracias Daisuke-Exclamo Sakura

El celular de Sasuke comenzó a sonar con mucha insistencia, Sakura noto que Sasuke le restaba importancia…

-¿No vas a contestar?-Cuestiono la pelirosa

Sasuke se quedo mudo(Pero disimulo perfectamente su sorpresa) al ver que la persona que llamaba era Ino…

Su prometida…

A cada segundo que pasaba, Sakura comenzaba a dudar, parecía que algo malo tenía esa persona que le llamaba a su acompañante.

Al parecer su acompañante escondía algo…

Claro, no era difícil imaginar que un joven tan atractivo como "Daisuke" tuviera una novia.

No era difícil imaginar que un chico como él quisiera tener una aventura…

Precisamente ella había caído…

Ciertamente se sentía traicionada, no le gustaba para nada aquello…

-¿No piensas contestar?-Pregunto curiosa Sakura

Sasuke lo dudó un poco pero finalmente se decidió por contestar…

**_-¿Hola?- _******

_-¡Hola mi amor! ¿Cómo estas?- _

_ **-Bien, ¿Y tu? ¿Se te ofrece algo?-**_

_-Solo quería saludarte, es que estoy muy aburrida en la oficina, ¿Estas ocupado?- _

**_-La verdad es que si estoy ocupado, en una cita para ser más específicos- _******

_-¡Oh! ¿Es por lo del negocio particular que estas haciendo fuera de la empresa con tu amiga Karin y tu amigo Suigetsu?- _

**_-Si, ya te lo había comentado. Estos días estaré muy ocupado, tengo pensado dedicarle mucho tiempo, es demasiado importante para mi- _******

**_-Entonces no te molesto más. Luego conversamos con más tranquilidad- _**

Sasuke colgó y notó que Sakura lo miraba fijamente…

-¿Es tu novia?-Cuestiono la pelirosa, adivinando el porque de la llamada misteriosa

-¿Novia? ¿Cuál novia? Daisuke Umeki no tiene ninguna novia-Se defendió Sasuke

Bueno, técnicamente no le estaba mintiendo a la mujer, Daisuke Umeki no tenía novia porque simplemente "no existía"….

-Es mi amiga Karin, le comente que hoy saldría contigo. Solo llamó para saber un poco más-

-¡Oh!-Exclamo Sakura con felicidad-Espero conocer a tu amiga-

¡Bah! ¡Que inocente! Se había creído la gran mentira de Sasuke Uchiha, valla que Sakura había caído redondita en la mentira de Sasuke…

-Hnn, ya veras que si-

¡Que bueno! Su acompañante no tenía novia, esto iba por buen camino…

La llenaba de felicidad…

Era bueno saber que "Daisuke Umeki" no le mentía…

.

.

-Pobre de mi Sasuke-kun…Debe tener mucho trabajo-Se dijo Ino

Después de todo, no tenía nada que sospechar, Sasuke no había sonado para nada nervioso, además de que había respondido con tranquilidad a todas sus preguntas. Ya corroboraría esos datos con Karin. Aunque si se tratara de "otra mujer", ya se hubiera dado cuenta.

¿Verdad?

Ino era tan inocente que Sakura, ambas caían fácilmente ante las palabras del pelinegro

.

.

Kiba buscó con desesperación a aquella dueña de los cabellos rosados. Lo único que sabía es que estaba dentro de ese edificio.

Delante de él caminaba una mujer de cabellos rosados…

-¡Sakura!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas para que la mujer volteara

La tomó del brazo para "obligarla a voltear"

.

.

Sakura volteó para ver a la persona que la llamaba…

-Vamos, la película que elegí esta a 10 minutos de comenzar. Te vi un poco distraída así que te grite. ¿No te molesta o si?-Exclamo Sasuke

-Para nada-Sakura sonrió-La verdad si estaba algo distraída, si no gritas mi nombre pues lo más seguro es que no me hubiera percatado de tu presencia-

-Entonces vamos-Tomó a Sakura de la cintura

La Haruno se sonrojo al sentir la acción del muchacho pero le agradó…

.

.

-¡Que te pasa idiota!-Reclamo la mujer de cabellos rosados que definitivamente no era Sakura

-Lo siento, te confundí…tu cabello rosado…-Comenzó a decir Kiba

-Idiota, si te das cuenta, es una peluca-Gruño la mujer tomando un mechón rosado entre sus manos-Imbécil-

.

.

-Te gustara esta película-Comento el Uchiha

-¡Hola!-Grito con euforia una mujer antes de lanzarse prácticamente sobre Sasuke

Sakura se asustó ante aquella escena…Igual que Sasuke por supuesto.

-¿Karin?-Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar al ver a la mujer pelirroja que tenía frente a él

-¿Ella es Karin?-Cuestiono Sakura-¿La persona que te habló hace unos minutos?-

-Eh…-Sasuke miró a Karin dándole a entender a Karin que quien había hablado era Ino

-Así es-Contesto con voz bastante convencedora la pelirroja-Yo llamé a Sas…Daisuke-

-¡Oh! Ya veo…-Sakura sonrió al tener la oportunidad de conocer a una de las amistades de "Daisuke"-Un placer conocerte, me llamo Sakura-

-Igualmente, Sakura-Respondió sonriente-Así que tu eres la cita de mi amigo-

-Hnn-Bufo Sasuke-Demasiadas preguntas, ¿No crees Karin?-

-Tal vez-Abrazo a Sasuke y se acercó a su oído-Ten cuidado con lo que haces "amigo", te ira muy mal si se enteran de lo que andas haciendo-

-Lo tengo muy bien controlado, Karin-Le contesto una vez que se separaron

-Bien, Sakura, te dejo sola con mi amigo. Yo debo irme al restaurante, mi prometido se adelantó al restaurante para hacer reservación mientras yo terminaba de ver la película-

.

.

-Perdóname Akemi-Murmuro Kiba mientras veía fijamente a su novia-Fui un idiota, no debí haberte dicho todo eso-

-Estas perdonado, mi amor-Exclamo Akemi con una dulce sonrisa-Te perdono porque tu siempre estarás a mi lado, siempre, siempre-Tomó a Kiba del rostro-Siempre mío-Murmuro antes de comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente-Te quiero-

.

.

Ignorando aquel pequeño encuentro con la amiga de su acompañante, todo esto de la cita estaba saliendo a la perfección. Incluso tenía una idea "errónea" de la película pues lo primero que pensó fue que "Daisuke" elegiría una película de terror o de mucha acción(Como es costumbre en la mayoría de los varones), pero fue todo lo contrario, Sasuke había elegido una película un tanto

Romántica…

Eso le gustaba mucho…

.

.

Kiba se hallaba en la oficina, Akemi había salido por unos documentos importantes para la empresa, dándole una buena oportunidad para sumirse en sus recuerdos…

_Llevaban varios años de amistad, no sabía ni como ni cuando pero ya estaba enamorado de Sakura. Lo había cautivado aquella hermosa sonrisa, aquellos orbes jades relucientes, de ella brotaba una personalidad muy especial… _

_Y ahora que se acordaba, tenía a Sakura recostada sobre sus piernas, la pelirosa se hallaba profundamente dormida, después de haber pasado una tarde completa viendo películas. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello, era sedoso, descendió hasta su mejilla y sintió la tibieza que emanaba, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, se veía sumamente linda… _

_Podría pasarse la eternidad contemplándola y estaba seguro que no se aburriría ni una segundo _

_La tentación fue más fuerte… _

_Para cuando trató de reaccionar… _

_Cuando trató de calmar sus impulsos… _

_Sus labios ya estaban posados sobre los de Sakura… _

_Su amiga rápidamente se despertó, no sabía como reaccionar, los labios de Kiba estaban sobre los suyos, y extrañamente no lo molestaba, le fascinó aquella acción. _

_Su sueño al fin se había cumplido _

_-Yo…-Comenzó a decir Kiba, Sakura le dirigió toda su atención-Tu…tu me gustas mucho, desde hace mucho tiempo, no quería decírtelo, no quería arriesgar nuestra amistad- _

_Sakura se sonrojo muy fuerte… _

_-No me importa lo que ahora pienses de este sentimiento, eres muy linda, me encanta tu compañía y te cambiaría por nada del mundo…perdona si te he fallado, rompí nuestra amistad- _

_Sakura sonrió con dulzura, colocó su dedo índice en los labios de Kiba… _

_-No digas nada más. No tengo nada que perdonarte- _

_Kiba miraba con confusión… _

_-Tu también me gustas mucho- _

_Y después de esa confesión, lo que le siguió fue un beso cargado de lo que ambos sentían… _

-Que idiota fui-Se dijo Kiba

_Mil y un historias me he inventado para estar aquí  
aquí a tu lado, y no te das cuenta que  
yo no encuentro ya que hacer _

_Kiba bajaba por las escaleras, traía todas sus maletas, ayer se había despedido de su Sakura, sabía que si justo hoy se despedía…no tendría el suficiente valor para irse. Su madre le decía que no temiera a irse y dejar a la pelirosa, su madre le aseguraba que Sakura estaría esperándolo con los brazos abiertos _

_-Bien, es hora-Exclamo Tsume, se entristeció al ver la cara desanimada de su hijo _

_-Si-Volteó a ver a su madre-Tienes razón, mamá. No pasara nada, Sakura ha sido mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo, nos amamos, ya nada podría separarnos- _

_La mujer sonrió… _

_-Eso lo se muy bien. Sakura es la mujer perfecta para ti-Comentó divertida-Sería extraño que no fuera de ese modo- _

_-Sakura piensa que me enamoraré de otra persona, piensa que no le soy sincero cuando le digo que la seguiré amando aunque estemos separados- _

_Se que piensas que no he sido sincero  
se que piensas que ya no tengo remedio  
pero quien me iba a decir _

_-Descuida hijo, eso lo dice porque le da tristeza el saber que te vas. Es muy normal que haya reaccionado en esa forma…pero veras que no es así. Conociéndote, tú no mirarías a otra- _

_-De eso pueden estar seguras las dos. Yo no me enamoraría de otra chica que no fuera Sakura-Dijo con certeza el castaño _

_Que sin ti no se vivir  
Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiando mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti _

_-¿Sabes?, me recuerdas a tu padre, fue lo mismo que él me dijo cuando nos separamos por un tiempo, así como tú, él también tuvo que irse por un tiempo de Japón para manejar el negocio familiar. Tu eres como tu padre, así que no dudo ni un segundo en que cumplirás todas las expectativas que te has propuesto- _

_Akamaru ladró, eso animó un poco a Kiba… _

_-Vamos amigo-Dijo mientras acariciaba el pelaje del perro-Tu eres como un obsequio de Sakura, gracias a ella tu eres mi mejor amigo-El perro movió la cola entusiasmado-Serás mi acompañante y serás como mi recordatorio…Tu no dejaras que olvide a Sakura, ¿Verdad?- _

_El perro movió la cabeza negativamente… _

_Tsume y Kiba rieron ante la acción de la mascota… _

_Valla que Akamaru si era inteligente… _

_Mil y un historias me he inventado  
para demostrarte que he cambiado  
ya lo que paso paso  
rescatemos lo que nos unió  
que todos aprendemos de nuestros errores  
solo yo te pido que ahora me perdones  
pero quien me iba decir  
que difícil es vivir_

_Estaban abriendo la puerta y justamente al hacer eso, se hallaron con a persona menos esperada… _

_Y ahora que no estas aquí  
me doy cuenta cuanta falta me haces _

_Sakura… _

_Si te e fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti _

_-¿Puedo ir con ustedes al aeropuerto?-Pregunto con voz quebrada la muchacha _

_Ella hacía todo esfuerzo por no llorar. _

_Aun… _

_Porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti _

_Durante todo el trayecto nadie dijo nada, cuando Kiba estaba por entrar a aquella puerta.. _

_-¡Kiba!-Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente-Te voy a extrañar mucho- _

_Kiba sintió que las lágrimas de la ojijade mojaban su saco… _

_-Yo también…Y siempre te voy a amar- _

_Cuanta falta me haces...  
si te he fallado  
te pido perdón de la única forma que se  
abriendo las puertas de mi corazón  
para cuando decidas volver  
porque nunca habrá nadie que pueda llenar  
el vacio que dejaste en mi  
has cambiado mi vida  
me has hecho crecer, es que no soy el mismo de ayer  
un día es un siglo sin ti _

_._

.

-No podría vivir sin ti-Exclamo el actor que salía en aquella película

Sakura sintió algo en el pecho, recordó lo que una vez le había dicho Kiba

Sakura derramó unas cuantas lagrimas, cosa que Sasuke no ignoro, no supo ni como ni porque pero abrazó a la joven…

Sakura se sorprendió ante aquella acción

_-¡Siempre te voy a amar Kiba!-Le gritó en cuanto lo vio entrar por aquella puerta _

_El viento es limpio y fresco _

_Entre las nubes te veo _

_En todos lados me alcanzas _

_Te me metiste en la piel _

_Entre las flores y el mar _

_Siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer _

_De ayer _

_Aun me sigues gustando _

_Llevo un dolor en el pecho _

_Mi corazón no entiende _

_Porque nuestra historia se acabo _

_Entre las flores y el mar _

_Siempre esta el recuerdo de ayer _

_De ayer _

_Fuiste lo mejor que viví _

_De principio a fin _

_Llevare tu presencia en una canción _

_Y aunque estés lejos de aquí _

_En mi mente te hallare _

_Siento tu alma _

_Si es que vienes otra vez _

_Mi corazón completo te entregare _

_Por los momentos llenos de tu miel _

_Por los momentos que nunca olvidare _

_si es que vienes otra ves _

_Mi corazón completo te entregare _

_Por los momentos llenos de tu miel _

_Porque tu amor es especial. _

_-¡Yo también te amo Sakura!-Gritó el castaño _

_¡Que importaba que parecieran dos locos en el aeropuerto! ¡Se amaban! _

.

.

_-¡Kiba! ¡Sígueme!-Le pedía la pelirosa mientras reía _

_-¿A dónde me llevas Sakura?-Cuestionaba algo confundido _

_Llegaron a la casa de la ojijade, entraron a un cuarto donde había un piano, aquel piano lo había comprado el padre de Sakura pues decía que su hija tenía mucho talento, claro, además de una hermosa voz… _

_-Quiero que oigas esto- _

_Yo volare y lo hare por ti_

_Yo gritare y lo hare por ti _

_Para que tú pronto estés aquí _

_Para que tu mi alma puedas escuchar _

_Y te alcance al fin mi voz _

_Porque esto que yo siento ahora es un cielo azul _

_Tu das tanta magia a mi vivir (2) _

_Tú eres mi esperanza_

_Mi verdad_

_Mi alegría mi luna mi sol _

_Te conozco y tu a mi _

_Habitamos un corazón _

_Yo en ti y tú en mí _

_Mi amor_

_Yo volare y lo hare por ti_

_Yo gritare y lo hare por ti_

_Para que tu pronto estés aquí _

_Para que tu mi alma puedas escucha _

_Y te alcance al fin mi voz _

_Porque esto que yo siento ahora es un cielo azul _

_Tu das tanta magia a mi vivir..._

_-Es para ti-Dijo Sakura _

_Kiba aplaudió… _

_-Es el mejor regalo que podría recibir antes de irme- _

_-¡Espera! Tengo otra canción- _

_I'm__ a dreamer... __hisomu__ pawaa... _

_ Watashi no sekai _

_ Yume to koi to fuan de dekiteru _

_ Demo souzou mo shinai mono _

_ Kakureteru hazu _

_ Sora ni mukau kigi no you ni anata wo _

_ Massugu mitsumeteru _

_ Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa _

_ Shinjiru soredake de _

_ Koerarenai mono wa nai _

_ utau you ni kiseki no you ni _

_ omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo _

_kitto kitto odoroku kurai_

_ I'm a dreamer... hisomu pawaa... _

_Madaminu sekai _

_ soko de nani ga matteite mo _

_moshi mo risou to chigatte mo _

_ osore wa shinai _

_ Tori-tachi wa kaze ni nori tabi wo shite yuku _

_kyou kara ashita e to _

_ Tsutaetai naa sakebitai naa _

_ kono you ni hitotsu dake _

_ no sonzai de aru watashi _

_ inoru you ni hoshi no you ni _

_chiisana hikaru dakedo itsuka wa _

_ motto motto tsuyoku naritai_

_Gengai no nai kanousei ga koko ni aru _

_kono te ni _

_ It's gonna be your world_

_ Mitsuketai naa kanaetai naa _

_shinjiru soredake de _

_ koerarenai mono __wa__ nai _

_ utau you ni kiseki no you ni _

_ omoi ni ga subete wo kaete yuku yo _

_ Kitto kitto odoroku kurai_

_Después que Sakura interpretó aquellas canciones se paró de su asiento y abrazó a Kiba… _

_-Te quiero- _

Kiba comenzó a reírse de alegría ante los recuerdos…

Como la extrañaba…

-Te sigo queriendo, Sakura-

6 años sin ella, ahora seguramente sería una linda chica de 21 años…

-Fui un idiota iluso, creí…tenía la ligera esperanza que te encontraría-

Y hoy, justo hoy pensaba que la encontraría…

Había armado una persecución inútil…


	3. El actuar del destino

¡Hola! Aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capitulo de este fanfic, lamento la tremenda demora que estan teniendo no solo este, sino muchos de mis otros fics, pero agradezco los nuevos comentarios que he recibido en mi msn diciendo que no abandonara mis fics, les aseguro que no lo hare, es solo que derepente el tiempo no me da para actualizarlos D=

Disclaimer: NARUTO pertenece a Kishimoto sensei, solo el fic es de mi autoría n.n

Pareja: sasukeXsakuraxkiba

.

.

.

.

.

-¡Hana!-

Tsume Inuzuka no había esperado aquella llegada…

.

.

-Mi vestido de novia-Decía con mucha ilusión Ino-Pronto me voy a casar con Sasuke y voy a ser muy feliz a su lado-

.

.

Después de la película…

-Cuando veíamos la película-Comenzó a decir Sasuke-Pude notar que llorabas-

-Eh…yo, bueno…si, que pena que me hayas visto así-Dijo la pelirosa un poco nerviosa, eso se notaba en su risa-Gracias por el abrazo, fue de gran ayuda-

-Lloraste por la película, pero hay algo más, te recordó algo parecido, ¿Cierto?-

-Yo…etto…es…-

-Hnn, olvídalo. Supongo que es algo demasiado amargo como para que me lo digas y si eso borrará la sonrisa de tu rostro, no quiero saberlo-

Eso había sonado demasiado cursi…

Pero al menos había ayudado un poco a la situación incomoda que se estaba formando…

Sakura simplemente le sonrió…

.

.

-¿Sabes algo Hana?-Indagó la madre de Kiba

-¿Si, tía?-Exclamo una castaña bastante parecida a Kiba

Ella era Hana Inuzuka, contaba con 25 años recién cumplidos, el padre de Hana y el padre de Kiba eran hermanos, Hana siempre había vivido en Estados Unidos, hacía unos 4 meses los padres de Hana habían muerto en un accidente. Tsume le había propuesto mudarse a Japón, pues no consideraba que su única sobrina se quedara sola en Estados Unidos.

-Tal vez…nunca debí enviar a Kiba-

-¿Se refiere a sus estudios en Estados Unidos?-

-Exacto-

-Pero era necesario, el debe tener grandes conocimientos si desea liderar una empresa de la calidad creada por mi tío-

-Pero pudo estudiar aquí-

-Usted sabe que la universidad en la que lo "inscribió" era la opción perfecta. Fue por eso que mi padre también hiso lo mismo conmigo-

-La diferencia es que ustedes ya radicaban en Estados Unidos-

-No me refiero solo a eso, usted solo envío a Kiba fuera del país para estudiar la universidad, eso es relativamente poco, a diferencia de él…yo pase toda mi vida entre internados, el jardín de infantes en Frankfort, la primaria en Hong Kong y Alemania, secundaria en Dinamarca, la preparatoria en Inglaterra y la universidad en Estados Unidos. Realmente eran pocas las veces que veía a mis padres, y cuando creí que siempre estaríamos unidos, que ya no viajaría por los estudios a otros países…murieron-

-Ellos pensaron que era lo mejor para ti-

-Y no lo niego…simplemente fue difícil el no poder convivir con ellos como lo hubiese deseado-

.

.

Akemi era la modelo de la empresa de los Inuzuka…

Ahora mismo se encontraba terminando la primera práctica de la mañana…

-¿Ves a esa modelo?-Pregunto una de las secretarias

-¿La pelirroja de allí?-Le respondió su compañera

-Si, anda divulgando por todo el edificio que es la prometida de Kiba-san, enserio, presume a medio mundo de ser su novia-

-Yo no lo creo, la verdad es que por la personalidad de Kiba-san…no parece que su estilo de mujer sea como el de Akemi. Kiba-san parece más de otro estilo, linda soñadora, o algo así-Explico la secretaría-Y en definitiva podría jurar que esa modelo Akemi no llena esa personalidad-

-Pues si en verdad es la pareja de Kiba-san se le ha de haber metido hasta por los ojos hasta lograr que le hiciera caso-

-Cierto-

.

.

-¿Y esas estúpidas secretarías que me ven?-Murmuro la pelirroja antes de tomar agua

.

.

-Pero ya no volvió a encontrarse con Sakura-Decía Tsume

-Por lo que Kiba me contó, esta haciendo una ardua investigación para encontrarla, claro, que a las espaldas de Akemi-Le contestó Hana

-Eso es cierto-

-Si encuentran pronto a Sakura, Akemi se volverá loca-Dijo la prima de Kiba riendo

-Esa niña, mi me la recuerdes por favor-Exclamo Tsume refiriéndose a Akemi-Me pone los nervios de punta, tiene un carácter desesperante-

-Lo sé-Menciono Hana-La conocí en una cena y le juro que me dieron ganas de golpearla-

-Lo hubieras hecho, sobrina-

-Haberlo dicho antes-

Ambas mujeres empezaron a reír…

.

.

-¿Y donde esta tu amigo?-Preguntaba Deidara-Bueno, esta bien visto que no vendría con nosotros para los arreglos de la boda y lo del vestido pero al menos debería preocuparse por buscar un buen traje, digo, es lo mínimo-

-Yo que se, con lo raro que siempre es Sasuke-Le contesto Naruto-Ah, ya me hago una idea de lo que esta haciendo-

Naruto ya se imaginaba a Sasuke con alguna mujer, en plena conquista…

Y la verdad era que no estaba para nada fuera de la realidad.

-Pues que no lastime a mi hermana, ¡O me las pagara!-Deidara le mostró unas "bocas" dibujadas en sus manos

Naruto casi se cae al suelo por tremendo susto…

Deidara, él se reía al ver como su primo había caído ante la broma…

-Pensándolo bien. Retiro lo dicho sobre Sasuke-Dijo Namikaze-Aquí el único raro eres tú, casi me provocas un paro cardiaco-

-Calma pequeñín, solamente son tatuajes-

Naruto entrecerró su mirada, como odiaba que su primo mayor le dijera "pequeñín", Deidara siempre se había referido a él de esa forma, puesto que de niño Naruto siempre había sido el "menos alto" de todos, todo lo contrario a lo de ahora, tenía una buena estatura…

-¿Te tatuaste esas cosas?-

-Claro-

-Si eres raro-

-Pero es muy divertido, hasta logre asustarte con mostrártelas, además, si hablamos de tatuajes raros, tú tienes un zorro en la espalda y las rayas extrañas que te pusiste en el estomago, que solo tu sabes que significan-

-Es que se me hacen divertidas-Dijo Naruto rindo

-¿Y el raro aquí soy yo? Y Sasuke tuvo algo de ingenio con los tatuajes también, esas 3 comillas que se puso en el hombro le dan personalidad-

-Si, son muy su estilo-

.

.

-¿No se supone que tu hermano debería estar ayudándote?-Decía una joven de cabello azulado y de orbes del mismo tono

-Esa autorización se la dio mi padre, además, creo que tenía unos negocios particulares con los que se esta sustentando-Le contesto un pelinegro demasiado parecido a Sasuke-Mi hermano deberá terminar con esos asuntos al momento que se case con Yamanaka, pues esa será la fecha en que oficialmente tome su puesto como presidente de la compañía-

-Sigo pensando en que es muy irresponsable de su parte-

La mujer era Konan Akasuna No, ella trabajaba como Asistente personal de Itachi Uchiha (El hermano mayor de Sasuke).

.

.

Horas más tarde…

.

.

Sasuke la había vuelto a dejar en aquel parque…

-Me he divertido mucho-Exclamo Sakura con una sonrisa

-En ese caso podríamos repetir la salida el fin de semana-

-¡Si!-Dijo la pelirosa bastante emocionada-¿Aquí mismo?-

-Suena bien-

.

.

-¡Kiba!-Grito Akemi-¿Por qué te vas tan temprano de la empresa?-

-Mi prima ha llegado a Japón porque se decidió por vivir aquí-

-Entonces yo te acompaño-

Como siempre, metiéndose en lo que no le importaba.

.

.

-¿Entonces llamó a Kiba?-

-Claro, el esta feliz de saber que te quedas en Tokio, te quiere como si fueras su hermana-

-Yo también lo quiero como si fuera mi hermano-

-¿Y entonces porque esa cara de fastidio?-

-Porque no dudo ni por un segundo en que la "salsa cátsup andante" que se hace llamar Akemi se pegue a mi primo y venga-

-Por esa parte-Su tía suspiro largamente-Tienes razón, solo sopórtala un poco ignórala en el mejor de los casos-

-Creo que haré lo último-

-Cierto, dudo que tengas la suficiente paciencia como para soportarla toda la noche-

.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento, por el momento no usaría el que le había conseguido Karin…

-Buenas noches Sasuke-

-¿Y tú que haces aquí?-

-Vine a entregarte las llaves de tu nuevo departamento-

-¿Por qué tanta amabilidad?-Se burlo Sasuke-Creí que se las darías a Zaku, el otro "bastardo" como yo para que me las entregará-

-Es cierto-

-¿Entonces, Karin? ¿Vienes a engañar al pobre de Suigetsu?-

-En tus sueños, cariño-Le contestó la pelirroja-Tienes un gran sentido del humor-

-Ya, habla de una vez-

-Sucede que descubrí algo, que creí jamás vería-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Verte enamorado-

Sasuke se hecho a reír…

-Definitivamente estas loca-

-¡Oh! ¿Enserio? No lo creo-La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Sasuke-Piénsalo un poco, mi querido amigo-Le decía mientras con la mano lo golpeaba ligeramente en la frente

Sasuke se quedo callado…

-Ya lo pensé-

-¿Y?-

-No-

-Hay Sasuke, sin ofender, pero eres un tarado en esto de darte cuenta de que estas enamorado-

-Ok, si tanto sabes de mi…Ilumíname con lo que no puedo "ver"-

-Te estas tomando muchas atenciones con esa niña…Sakura, normalmente, cuando una chica que no es Ino entra a tu vida, la misma noche en que la conoces…ya la tienes a.b.a.j.o. de t.i., con ella ha sido diferente, nunca habías actuado así por alguien, ni por Ino, ¿Quieres seguir viéndola?-

Sasuke guardo silencio…

-Esto es raro-Murmuro el pelinegro-Ella hace que actué como un idiota-

-Bueno, como un idiota siempre has actuado-Bromeó la pelirroja

-Nunca me había pasado algo igual-

-Esto es problemático, ¿Por qué sucede cuando estas punto de casarte?-

-¿El destino?-

-Tú no crees en el destino, amigo-

-Puedo empezar a creer-

Karin rió…

-¿Eres un extraterrestre o que? ¿Qué hiciste con mi verdadero amigo?-Zarandeó levemente a Sasuke-Tú no puedes creer en el destino-Dijo dramáticamente Karin-Eres Sasuke-Bromeó-Es el apocalipsis, ¡No!-

Ambos se echaron a reír…

.

.

-¡Ino! ¡Apresúrate! Esa reservación en el restaurant no durará toda la vida-Advertían Deidara y Naruto-¡Ino!-

-Ya voy-Les contestó Ino-Le llamé a Sakura para que no preparará nada-

-Perfecto-Exclamo Deidara

.

.

-Daisuke fue encantador-Se decía Sakura

.

.

-¡Hana!-Kiba abrazó a su prima-Es bueno tenerte aquí-

-Si-Le contestó la castaña-Me quedaré a vivir en Japón-

-¡Eso suena genial!-

Akemi tan solo observaba con aburrimiento la escena…

.

.

-Bien, me retiro-Karin besó en la mejilla a Sasuke-Aun me pregunto porque eres mi amigo-

-Yo también sigo cuestionándome-Besó en la frente a Karin-Tal vez sea porque has sido mi amiga de toda la vida, después de todo-

-Muy cierto, incluso yo te conozco más que Naruto-

La familia de Sasuke y Karin eran amigos desde la infancia, ellos eran vecinos de niños, podría decirse que se conocían desde nacimiento…

Por más que "discutieran siempre", Sasuke apreciaba a Karin como su hermana menor…

-Deberías volver a la actitud de cuando eras un niño-Le dijo la mujer

-¿De niño?-

-Si, eras un niño muy dulce y respetuoso-

_Sasuke y Karin habían cumplido 4 años, sus padres habían organizado una fiesta, ellos se encontraban jugando sobre las flores… _

_Karin comenzó a llorar… _

_No le había salido una corona de flores… _

_-Siempre las haces mal-Dijo el pequeño Sasuke _

_Y por consecuencia, Karin lloró más… _

_-Toma-Sasuke le colocó una "nueva" corona de flores-No llores- _

_Karin sonrió ante la actitud de su amigo… _

_-¡Gracias!- _

_Sasuke también sonrió… _

Karin se limpió una lágrima ante el recuerdo…

-Mejor me largo, me harás llorar con los recuerdos-

-Siempre has sido muy llorona-

-¿De quien es la culpa? Siempre me sobreprotegiste-

Sasuke se hecho a reír nuevamente, eso era cierto, siempre había sobreprotegido mucho a su amiga…

-Adiós-

-Salúdame a Suigetsu-

-Lo haré-

.

.

-Fue maravilloso-Se dijo Sakura-Hermoso-

Colocó una mano en su corazón…

-Pero porque…-Tenía una sensación extraña sobre "Daisuke Umeki"-Presiento que falta algo en la historia de su vida-

El pelinegro era amable, más sin embargo, existía algo en él que hacía dudar a la joven ojijade…

La pregunta simple, ¿Por qué?

-Esa llamada sospechosa era de su amiga-Se repitió-Incluso la conocí-

Movió la cabeza con negatividad.

-El fue muy sincero, no me mentirá jamás. Él es un chico de los que existen uno en un millón-

Si en realidad ella supiera…

.

.

San Petersburgo, Rusia…

-¡Felicidades, Inoichi!-Dijo con gran emoción un anciano-Me he enterado que tu hija se casa con Uchiha Sasuke-

-Gracias-Exclamó el rubio-Así es-En 6 meses mi pequeña estará casada-

-¿Y tú hijo Deidara?-

-Todavía no, aunque, tiene una relación estable con su novia Shion, espero que ellos también se casen pronto-

-Ojalá sea así-

.

.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto tiempo, Karin?-Cuestiono su novio Suigetsu

-Nada especial-Comentó con una sonrisa la pelirroja-Ya sabes como es el tarado de Sasuke, hiso que yo recordará algo-

-¿Sexo?-Añadió el peliblanco

Karin le lanzó su bolso de mano, cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Quieres dejar de ser un maldito pervertido?! ¡¿Y además de eso un mal pensado?!-Dijo con mucha molestia la chica-Yo te amo a ti, Sasuke solo es mi amigo. Si me caso contigo es porque te amo, no es "porque no me valla a quedar de otra"-

-Lo sé-

Ahora la pelirroja hiso una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Entonces porque osas molestarme con comentarios tontos?-Karin se acercó a su prometido y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa-Yo no he traicionado, ni te traicionaré, te amo mucho como para tener la bajeza de traicionarte-

-Me gustas enojada, te ves más linda y va con tú personalidad-Dijo sonriente el Hozuki

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah! ¿Por qué dices demasiadas tonterías?-

Suigetsu rodeo la cintura de Karin y se dedicó a besarla con tranquilidad.

-¿Nos vamos? El vuelo sale en 2 horas-

Ella solo sonrió, provocando el mismo gesto en su prometido…

-Si, así tendré todo el tiempo para abrazarte, besarte, acariciarte…y muchas otras cosas-Exclamó Karin al momento que se colgaba prácticamente del cuello del peliblanco

-Eso suena delicioso-

-Y más porque estaré contigo-

Ok, estaba bien claro que su relación era un tanto extraña. Suigetsu sabía muy bien de la amistad que unía a Karin y Suigetsu, confiaba en ella, además, Karin podría "parecer" cualquier tipo de persona, pero nunca, una traicionera.

-Te amo-Murmuro Karin

.

.

Una rubia de ojos azules, bastante guapa se besaba con un atractivo pelirrojo (Casi castaño) de orbes negros.

-Disculpa la tardanza, Kankuro-Dijo la joven-Deidara está atareado con la boda de su hermana y pude escaparme al fin-

-Lo importante es que llegaste…Shion-

-Te juro que haré todo lo posible para no casarme con Deidara, mis padres me están presionando para que me case con él, pero no voy ha hacerlo, yo solo te quiero a ti-

-Yo también me esforzaré para que podamos ser felices-

-Juntos-Exclamo con una sonrisa la joven

-Además tengo otra sorpresa-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Hoy fuimos a la empresa de Inuzuka-san, y tanto mi hermana Temari, mi hermano Gaara y yo trabajaremos para él. Temari será su nueva secretaría, Gaara será su nuevo chofer, yo trabajaré como su nuevo mensajero de la empresa-

-¡Felicidades!-Shion abrazó con gran alegría al Sabaku No

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Quien debería quedarse con Sakura? D= Apoyen a su favorito n.n

Nos vemos


	4. ¿Todo en contra o a favor?

.

.

Sasuke se acomodo en su cama. Karin tenía mucha razón, nunca de los nuca había tomado ese tipo de actitud ante una chica, pero decir que estaba enamorado era ilógico a estas alturas, apenas y conocía a la joven de cabellera rosada, quizá, con el tiempo lo descubriría.

.

.

-Fue un placer volver a verte, Hana-Añadió Akemi con un tono de aburrimiento

-Igualmente-Espetó la castaña

.

.

-¡Hey! Tierra llamando a Yamanaka Ino, ¿Me escuchas?-Bromeó Deidara con diversión

-¿Nos has puesto atención a lo que dijimos?-Objetó Naruto

-Disculpen-Exclamo apenada la rubia-Me distraje pensando en cosas sobre la boda-

.

.

-Yo me retiro-Dijo con voz cansada la madre de Kiba

-Buenas noches, madre-Contestó Kiba-¿La acompaño a su habitación?-

-Descuida, hijo. Estoy bien-

.

.

Sidney, Australia…

-Faltan 6 meses para la boda de nuestro hijo con Ino-Añadió una mujer muy parecida a Sasuke

-Si, se muy bien eso, Mikoto-Contestó un hombre castaño de ojos color negro-Será un gran beneficio para la empresa, aún no comprendo esa necedad de Sasuke por no casarse también en la iglesia, va a pasar el resto de su vida con Ino, es lo más común-

La mujer prefirió ignorar aquel comentario por parte de su marido. Entristeció su mirada, la razón era simple, Sasuke no amaba a Ino.

-Aja-Contestó simplemente

-Sasuke debería agradecer el tiempo que le di antes de que comience su trabajo como presidente de la empresa, no me gusta la idea de que siga con sus tontos juegos "de los pequeños negocios"-

-Debes entender que Sasuke desea obtener las cosas por su propio merito, no por algo que haya heredado de su familia-Recalcó la mujer

-Hmp, Sasuke y yo acordamos que cerrará con esos tontos negocios una vez que comience a trabajar para la familia. Es eso, o Itachi lidera nuestra empresa-

-Te valiste de que Sasuke quiere superar a su hermano-

.

.

-Ahora que mi tía esta descansando y que la bruja de tu novia ya no esta…Quiero que me lo cuentes todo, de principio a fin, no pierdas detalles-Dijo emocionada la prima de Kiba-¿Has sabido algo de Sakura? ¿Tsunade ya la encontró?-

-No, aun no tengo ninguna información sobre el paradero de Sakura, pero tengo plena confianza en que Tsunade la encuentre-

.

.

-Señor Akasuna No, lo mejor será esperar a mañana para que la Doctora Tsunade lo atienda, ella debe estar ocupada atendiendo casos en el hospital-Insistía una joven castaña de orbes negros

-No, Matsuri. No puedo esperar-Contestó un pelirrojo, sus orbes eran una clara combinación entre un tono ámbar y grisáceo-Además, hable con su hija Shizune y hoy está libre, acepto atenderme-

-¡Oh!-

El hombre parecía de unos 28 años, pero en realidad tenía 37. La joven que le hacía compañía tenía 20 años.

.

.

Las almohadas rebotaron sobre el colchón.

-No. Yo no puedo estar enamorado de ella-Se repetía una vez más Sasuke, era algo ilógico que el hablara de amor-Esto es solo una aventura pasional antes de casarme con Ino, solo eso-

Se frotó su cabello en señal de desesperación, desordeno de nueva cuenta su cama, eso le ayudaría a no pensar en _tonterías. _

.

.

-Madre, ¿Qué es lo que investigarás para Sasori Akasuna No?-Cuestiono Shizune

-Sasori está en busca de su hija-Respondió Tsunade

-¿Qué paso?-

-No lo sé, Sasori prefiere que esto se lleve en una conversación frente a frente-

.

.

Una extraña sensación invadió el pecho de Sakura, pero no era de algún recuerdo sobre Kiba, bueno, si lo era, pero también incluía a un desconocido.

_Las flores de cerezo caían sobre los pasillos de aquel parque, adornando el suelo de su color pastel y bañando a las personas con la lluvia de sus pétalos. El ambiente sería más que perfecto si no fuera porque se había apartado de Kiba. _

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro infantil. _

_-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?-Pregunto un hombre pelirrojo que se agachó para estar a su altura-Deja de llorar. ¿Te has lastimado?- _

_Aquel extraño le ofreció un pañuelo. _

_-No, gracias. Solo estoy…buscando a alguien-Contestó nerviosa Sakura _

_-Igual que yo, estoy buscando a mi hija-Le contó con una sonrisa el extraño _

_-¿Su hija está en este parque?- _

_-No, mi hija murió hace mucho tiempo- _

_-¡Oh!- _

_-Bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras encuentras a ese alguien? Seguramente esa persona estará preocupada por no encontrarte- _

_Sakura lo dudo un momento, sabía a la perfección que no debía hablar con extraños, pero había una sensación rara que le decía a gritos que el "desconocido" era alguien confiable. _

_-Si- _

_Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del parque hasta que Sakura se decidió firmemente a hablar. _

_-¿Cómo era su hija?- _

_-¿Eh?- _

_-Si, ¿Se parecía mucho a usted o a su mamá?- _

_-Sinceramente, no tengo idea alguna de cómo era físicamente, solo se que actualmente tendría 7 años de edad- _

_-¿Enserio?-Cuestiono emocionada la niña-También tengo esa edad- _

_El hombre sonrió con tristeza… _

_-¡Sakura!-Gritó Kiba con desesperación _

_El pelirrojo detuvo el paso… _

_-Ve con él-Indicó el adulto, su sonrisa "llena de tristeza" cambio a una de total alegría-Se nota que te ha estado buscando con desesperación- _

_ ._

.

-Creí que el departamento se lo conseguirías a Sasuke en 2 semanas-Añadió Suigetsu-¿Cómo fue que se lo conseguiste en un solo día?-

-Ayer hable con Kajiura-Le respondió Karin-Ella sabía de un departamento sencillo, nada lujoso, tal cual como los buscaba Sasuke-

-¿Tú secretaria?-

-Ella no tiene ni la más remota idea de quien es Sasuke, además le dije que consiguiera el departamento a nombre de "Daisuke Umeki"-

-Entiendo, ¿Y porque las llaves no se las diste a Zaku?-

-¿Permitir que ese sujeto se entere de los planes de Sasuke? No confío en él, Zaku ha sido el encargado de llamar a los reporteros y hacer que encuentren a Sasuke con sus amantes-

-¿Se lo has dicho a Sasuke?-

-Claro que no, yo creí que Sasuke debía aprender la lección, creí que si él notaba que su infidelidad de sabía, se comportaría correctamente-

-¿Por qué en está ocasión no ha sido así?-

Karin suspiró…

-Porque estoy segura de que Sasuke…se enamorará de Sakura, se dará cuenta, y no dudo que hará hasta lo imposible por estar con ella-

-¿Enserio crees eso de Sasuke?-Indagó algo sorprendido Suigetsu-Disculpa que te contradiga, pero eso me suena algo imposible, Sasuke es mi amigo, pero dudo que actúe en esa forma-

-Ya veras que si-

.

.

-Este es el lugar-Anunció Matsuri

-Vamos, Tsunade debe estar esperándonos-Comentó Sasori

.

.

-Ya veo el panorama-Comentó Hana-Que mal, pero anímate un poco más, pronto encontraras a Sakura, ¿No eres tú el que dice que siempre debemos ser positivos?-Le sonrió a su primo-Ahora pon el ejemplo y sonríe, no querrás que tú encuentro con Sakura sea con una cara de tristeza-

Kiba sonrió con tristeza.

-La doctora Tsunade me ha dicho que tratará de ser breve con la investigación-

-Esas son buenas noticias-

-Me desespera no saber nada de ella, no puedo evitar sentirme así. Ha pasado mucho tiempo y creo que nunca me acostumbrare a su ausencia. Incluso tampoco puedo soportar la idea que este con alguien más, me pongo furioso tan solo de pensar que eso suceda, no podría soportar que Sakura se encuentre en los brazos de alguien más-

-Pero, si es de esa forma-Indagó la castaña

-Si ocurre eso, tan solo espero que no se trate de un idiota que la haga sufrir, ella es muy inocente y cualquier estúpido con aires de grandeza podría jugar con ella. Ni ella, ni nadie se merece que un imbécil con el cerebro del tamaño de una cacahuate juegue con sus sentimientos-

-En eso tienes toda la razón-

.

.

No negaba que el día había sido sumamente divertido al lado de Daisuke Umeki, él había logrado que ella sonriera nuevamente. Sin embargo, cuando estaba al lado de aquel chico, las dudas embargaban su corazón, como si la previnieran de algo, pero, por más que trataba de buscar algo negativo en el muchacho, no hallaba nada.

-Me divertí mucho con Daisuke…pero ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo a él?-

Las lagrimas recorrían el rostro de Sakura, muy pese a su decisión de olvidar a Kiba, allí estaba de nuevo, llorando por no tenerlo cerca, por no disfrutar de aquella sonrisa cálida, el tacto dulce y emblemático que le alegraba.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero ser feliz, aunque no sea con Kiba-

Y tratando de olvidarlo, volvía a pensar en él. Porque en cualquier momento del día recordaba todo lo que un beso de Kiba provocaba en ella, su inolvidable sabor a menta, fresco y dulce, la combinación perfecta de sus labios. Un sentimiento tan grande que era difícil de olvidar, no podía simplemente dejarlo en el olvido y continuar con su vida así como así. Le parecía simplemente ilógico olvidar aquellos recuerdos, esos que no solo remontaban en su noviazgo, si no que abarcaban un lugar en su mente desde su niñez. Ella conocía a Kiba desde la infancia, ¿Cómo olvidar a una persona tan especial?

¿Kiba seguiría recordándola? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de abarcar actualmente un especio en el corazón de Kiba? Que felicidad si fuera de esa forma.

-Yo todavía te sigo amando Kiba, y tal vez, nunca deje de hacerlo. Si me volviera a enamorar, no será con la intensidad con la que te amo a ti-Su vista se posó en la foto del castaño-¿Tú…aun me seguirás amando? ¿Me habrás olvidado?-

.

.

-¿Sabes algo, Hana?-Cuestiono el castaño

-Dime-

-Yo la sigo amando-

-No lo dudo ni un segundo-

.

.

-¿Y has pensado en donde será la luna de miel?-Cuestiono Deidara a su hermana

-La verdad no-Respondió con sinceridad Ino-Apenas y hablamos de los detalles de la boda, ¿Cómo esperan que pongamos un lugar preciso para la luna de miel si ni siquiera hemos marcado un salón para la fiesta después de la ceremonia?-

-Conociendo al idiota de mi amigo, seguramente escogerá un lugar tan frío como él, seguramente Suiza, Inglaterra o Rusia con buenas opciones-Bromeó Naruto

-Por un momento creí que dirías Alaska o el polo norte-Prosiguió Deidara

.

.

-Kiba-

Sakura se recostó en su cama mientras dejaba que los recuerdos invadieran su mente…

.

.

-Ahora que estamos solos, puede explicarme la situación-Dijo seriamente Tsunade

-Hace 21 años nació mi hija. Su madre murió en cuanto ella nació, me hicieron creer lo mismo del bebé. La arrebataron de mi lado porque yo era muy joven en ese tiempo, tenía 15 años. La madre de mi hija no pertenecía a nuestro status social. Creyeron que eso mancharía la reputación de la familia, simplemente decidieron que ella era un…estorbo-

-Comprendo-

-Como usted sabe, mi abuela Chiyo falleció hace poco, me confeso que mi hija está viva. En Inglaterra ningún investigador ha podido encontrar alguna pista que me lleve a mi hija-

-¿Por qué vino a Japón?-Indagó la rubia-Dudo que solo sea porque sabe de trabajo-

-Mi abuela tenía un trato con una familia japonesa que no podía tener hijos. Ella les propuso entregarle a mi hija con la condición de que jamás regresaran a Inglaterra-

-¿Sabe el nombre de esas personas?-

-Si-

-Dígamelos-

-Taichi y Kaze Haruno-

-¿Disculpe?-Cuestiono sorprendida Tsunade-¿Qué nombre acaba de decir?-

-Taichi y Kaze Haruno-Respondió confundido Sasori-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué es lo que sabe de ellos?-

.

.

-Tiempo sin verte, Kabuto-Saludó animadamente la mujer

-Es verdad, desde que estas con Kiba ya no tienes tiempo para nada-Dijo el peliblanco-¿Y bien, preciosa? ¿A que debemos el honor de tú visita?-

-Tengo un trabajo para ti-Añadió la pelirroja-Es sencillo, simplemente quiero que interfieras en una investigación-

-¿Qué tipo de investigación?-

-Para encontrar a una persona, su nombre es Sakura Haruno-Informó la novia de Kiba-No quiero que la encuentren, dala por muerta, yo que se, pero que no la encuentren-

-¿Y quien mando a realizar esa investigación?-Cuestiono Kabuto

-Kiba-Respondió con furia-Él quiere encontrar a esa tonta, cree que soy estúpida y que no se de esa dichosa investigación. Pero ¡Oh, sorpresa! Encontré un papel que hablaba que una tal Tsunade es la encargada de encontrar a Haruno-

-Si evito esto, ¿Quieres que te de información de ella?-

-No, no me interesa saber de Haruno, me importa un comino su vida-

-Bien-

.

.

Aquella sorpresa por parte de la investigadora le daba un pequeño rayo de esperanza, por muchos años se había quedado con los brazos vacios, sufriendo por "la muerte" de su hija, durante tanto tiempo solo había vivido lleno de ilusiones, el solo tener la oportunidad de imaginar "un tal vez" o "un como sería", recobraría el tiempo perdido, aunque fuese solo un poquito. Ahora que tenía la oportunidad de conocer a su hija, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, era tiempo de convivir.

¿No bastaba con el hecho de haber perdido al amor de su vida? Porque si, lo admitía, nunca había vuelto a enamorarse de otra mujer, el recuerdo de aquella mujer que le dio la dicha de haber sido padre era su único amor.

-Me contrataron para buscar a Sakura Haruno-Comentó la rubia-Es incorrecto que mezcle información de 2 casos distintos, pero aquí es sumamente necesario-

-¿Haruno?-Pronuncio el pelirrojo-¿Qué relación existe?-

-Sakura Haruno tiene 21 años, bueno, los cumplirá en un par de días. Los padres de esta joven murieron hace tiempo, respondían al nombre de Taichi y Kaze Haruno-Tsunade buscó una carpeta en un cajón de su escritorio, sacó una fotografía-Observe, la fotografía forma parte del archivo-

La fotografía mostraba a una mujer y un hombre, en medio de la pareja se encontraba una niña de 5 años de cabello rosado y orbes jades.

-Son ellos-Afirmó Sasori-No tengo la menor duda-

Durante muchos años, esa tal familia Haruno se había regocijado al disfrutar la compañía de la niña, el enorgullecerse de tener una hija; mientras que a él, lo consumía la soledad, la tristeza de la muerte de 2 seres queridos, o "recientemente", la duda de no saber si algún día podría encontrar a su hija, ¿Tendría al menos la oportunidad de verla una vez o admirar como pasaban los años y morir simplemente lleno de ilusiones?

-¿Seguro?-Cuestiono la detective

-Esto me lo entregó mi abuela antes de morir-Le mostró a Tsunade una fotografía con la misma pareja, pero cargando a una bebé-Se las tomo antes que regresaran a Japón-Contemplo a la pequeña que aparecía en fotografía mostrada por Tsunade-Y ella…ella es la viva imagen de…su madre…no tengo dudas…es ella-Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, pareció recordar algo muy importante-No puede ser-

-¿Qué sucede?-

La desesperación comenzaba a invadirle el pecho, ahora lo entendía todo.

-Como no me di cuenta antes-Dijo culpándose el hombre-¡Que imbécil! La tuve frente a mis ojos y…la deje ir-

-¿Ya la conocía?-Preguntó sorprendida la mujer

-Hace muchos años…cuando aun la creía muerta-

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro infantil. Cabello rosado y orbes jades que le recordaban a alguien muy especial. _

_Una muy extraña coincidencia…_

_-¿Qué ocurre pequeña?-Pregunto con preocupación-Deja de llorar. ¿Te has lastimado?- _

_No entendía esa extraña sensación de preocupación y desesperación, lo único que sabía es que no quería ver a la niña llorar_

_-No, gracias. Solo estoy…buscando a alguien-Contestó nerviosa la niña_

_-Igual que yo, estoy buscando a mi hija-Le contó con una sonrisa_

_¿Por qué le había dicho eso a la niña? Su hija estaba muerta, lo único que podía buscar en aquel parque sería observar los pétalos rosados de los arboles de cerezo que le recordaban en el nacimiento de su hija, si, esas mismas fechas. Era imposible buscar en ese lugar a alguien que estaba muerto._

_Aunque en cierta forma, si la buscaba, buscaba saber que su "pequeño ángel" se encontraba desde el cielo observando, se conformaba con saber que en aquella "búsqueda" encontraba la calidez de los arboles de cerezo._

_Mejor dicho, una búsqueda de consuelo…_

_-¿Su hija está en este parque?- _

_-No, mi hija murió hace mucho tiempo-Respondió con más sinceridad-No me hagas caso, es algo difícil de comprender, algo de lo que yo mismo tengo dudas-_

_-¡Oh!-_

_La pequeña parecía confundida, y no la culpaba, después de todo ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio te dice que está buscando a alguien en el parque y después responde que murió? De hecho, ni el mismo se entendía._

_-Bien. ¿Quieres que te acompañe mientras encuentras a ese alguien? Seguramente esa persona estará preocupada por no encontrarte- _

_La niña pareció dudarlo, seguramente sabía a la perfección que no debía hablar con extraños. _

_-Si- _

_Caminaron en silencio por los pasillos del parque hasta que la pequeña se decidió firmemente a hablar. _

_-¿Cómo era su hija?- _

_-¿Eh?- _

_-Si, ¿Se parecía mucho a usted o a su mamá?-_

_Estaba por responderle que la madre de esa hija que no conoció poseía ese cabello rosado y orbes verde jade, pero se retractó rápidamente, eso asustaría a la niña, prefirió mentirle de nuevo._

_-Sinceramente, no tengo idea alguna de cómo era físicamente, solo se que actualmente tendría 7 años de edad- _

_-¿Enserio?-Cuestiono emocionada la niña-También tengo esa edad- _

_Sonrió con tristeza…_

_Seguramente su hija también tendría cabello rosado y orbes jades…_

_Pero que esa niña tuviese esas características era solo una coincidencia, una dulce y cruel coincidencia al mismo tiempo…_

-No preste atención…no…no me pareció relevante-Soltó con desesperación el hombre-Yo estaba seguro…eran simples coincidencias…era como investigar a cada niño solo porque compartían ciertos detalles que tal vez pudiese tener mi hija…no era lógico…no, por eso no le di importancia-

Tsunade guardó silencio ante las palabras, era normal que el hombre solo pensara que aquello solo había formado parte de una extraña coincidencia, una niña en la cual veía los rasgos que posiblemente hubiese heredado su "hija muerta".

.

.

Abrió sus ojos perezosamente mientras lazó un gran bostezo significativo de su agotamiento, sentía un poco de pesadez en su cuerpo y el frío le recorrió inmediatamente ¡El timbre volvía a sonar de una manera molesta! Y justo cuando ya había logrado conciliar el sueño después de la visita de su amiga Karin. ¿A que idiota se le ocurría hacerle una visita? Se levantó de la cama dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta de la sala…

No necesitaba pensarlo mucho, seguramente a Karin se le había olvidado comentarle algo de importancia ¡Uhmm! La pelirroja era tan olvidadiza como siempre.

-¡¿Ahora que quieres K…

Se quedó helado al darse cuenta de que la presencia no era de Karin.

.

.

La plática era muy agradable, después de todo, Kiba y Hana tenían mucho tiempo sin verse, era lógico que desearan platicar y platicar durante horas, pero la verdad es que el sueño comenzaba a vencerles, era algo tarde y mañana tendrían bastante ajetreo en el trabajo.

-Es un poco tarde, ¿No lo crees, Kiba?-Indagó su prima-Será mejor ir a descansar, a partir de mañana tengo varias reuniones y no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde-

-Si, yo también estaré ocupado, mañana habrá un evento y Akemi me acompañará-

-¿Otra vez ella?-Hana suspiro-Supongo que tendré que soportarla durante un largo, largo tiempo-

-¿Tan mal te cae Akemi?-

-Para mi es como la reina de la idiotez-Confesó la castaña-No piensa más allá de maquillaje y dinero, tú deberías de saberlo mejor, estas saliendo con ella-

-Supongo-

-Mientras no me llene más el buche de piedritas, todo esta bien.

.

.

-¿Tan sorprendido estas de verme, Sasuke?-Indagó una mujer de orbes y cabello azulado

-Konan, en verdad eres tú-Murmuro el pelinegro-Pensé que estabas en…

-¿La cárcel? Si, pero descubrieron que no estaba vinculada a la banda criminal de Pein y por tanto soy inocente. Tú padre no puede derrotarme tan fácilmente-

La mujer empezó al Uchiha y entró al departamento…

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te has creído?-Reprochó ante la intromisión

.

.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué tú novio está interesado en esa tal Haruno Sakura?-Cuestionó Kabuto

-Fue su noviecita-Soltó con furia la pelirroja-Si la encuentra, entonces yo le digo "Bye, Au Revoir, Adiós, Auf wiedersehen, Sayonara" a mi futuro-

-¿Y ese es?-

-Ser la esposa de Inuzuka Kiba, todos mis planes estarán echados a perder si esa idiota aparece, no me puedo arriesgar-

.

.

La rubia se encontraba en brazos del pelirrojo, últimamente era más difícil encontrarse con él.

-Ya es un poco tarde-Comentó Shion, miró con tristeza al pelirrojo, no quería apartarse de él-No quiero preocupar a mis padres, y tampoco quiero que nos metamos en problemas, acabas de conseguir ese trabajo con los Inuzuka, no quiero que mis padre utilicen la influencia que aun les queda, no es justo para ti o tus hermanos-

-Entiendo-Kankuro le dio un beso en los labios-¿Estas segura de que me eliges a mí?-Fijo su mirada en el rostro de ella-¿Tú me quieres, verdad?-

-¿Por qué dudaría algo como eso?-Dijo entre pequeñas risitas la ojiazul-Claro que quiero estar contigo, no lo dudes.-

-Me esforzaré por darte lo mejor, pero, tal vez nunca pueda darte esa gran vida a la que estas acostumbrada. Nunca podré costear una boda de tal magnitud como la que "planean" tus padres-

-No me importa una gran boda o el dinero si después no seré feliz, yo te quiero a ti-La rubia se acerco nuevamente a él para besarlo-Nos vemos mañana-

.

.

Sidney, Australia…

-¿Sabes algo, Mikoto?-Interrogó Fugaku-Creo que lo mejor sería que Itachi despida a su asistente-

-¿Por qué? Konan es muy eficiente-Recordó Mikoto-Tú problema con la asistente de Itachi radica en que se parece en el nombre y físicamente a Konan Yutaka-

Konan Akasuna No era la asistente de Itachi Uchiha, su cabello y orbes eran de color azul (Aunque para nada naturales, su cabello era teñido y el tono de sus ojos se debía a un par de pupilentes), esas características hacían que se pareciera mucho a Konan Yutaka.

-Hay veces en que eres un poco infantil-Añadió Mikoto-Es ridículo que quieras despedirla por eso-

.

.

-Disculpe, ¿Gusta un café, Señorita?-Ofreció amablemente Shizune-El Señor Akasuna No parece estar tardando un poco, así que lo mejor será relajarse-

-Gracias, si, el café es una buena opción-Matsuri sonrió cortésmente-Disculpe-

-¿Si?-

-¿Suelen tardar mucho este tipo de reuniones?-

-No podría responder con exactitud-Se sinceró la pelinegra-Depende de cada caso-

-¡Oh! Entiendo-

-¿Usted también es una Akasuna No?-

-Para nada, no somos familia, trabajo para Akasuna No-Sama como su asistente, eso es todo-Le respondió la castaña-¿Usted que relación tiene con Tsunade-sama?-

-Es mi madre-

-¿Negocio familiar?-

-Algo parecido-

.

.

-Disculpe que me haya puesto así-Se disculpó Sasori-Es solo que estoy emocionado-

Su risa era nerviosa y sus ojos se veían llorosos, su cuerpo aun temblaba de tanta emoción, era inexplicable hacer entender sus sentimientos.

-De ninguna forma-Se atrevió a responder la mujer con una sonrisa en los labios-Es solo que yo también estoy bastante sorprendida, no esperaba que su búsqueda tuviese que ver con otro caso en el que estoy a cargo-

.

.

Konan se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, frente a ella había una mesa de madera en la que reposaba la computadora portátil de Sasuke.

-Necesito de tú ayuda, Sasuke-Habló inmediatamente la peliazul al ver que Sasuke se alejaba de la cocina-Itachi, necesita saber que he salido de la cárcel-

-No será tan fácil-Le respondió Sasuke-Mi padre…-

El Uchiha dejó 2 tazas de café en la mesa enfrente del sofá.

-¿Qué hiso?-

-Le ha hecho creer que fuiste amante de ese tal Hayato Kajiura-Contestó el pelinegro-Yo traté de disuadirlo pero creyó fielmente en las palabras de mi padre-

Sasuke podría dar la impresión de "llevarse mal" con Konan, pero la realidad era que él apreciaba a la peliazul, de hecho, Sasuke afirmaba que Konan era la mujer perfecta para su hermano Itachi.

-¿Entonces que harás, pequeño Uchiha?-

El pelinegro le lanzó una mirada asesina, como le enfadaba cada que lo llamara pequeño Uchiha, suspiro levemente.

-Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, yo sabré como arreglarme-Fue la afirmación que salió de sus labios-Sin embargo, tú tendrás que ayudarme en otra cosa-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Vivirás en un departamento que adquirí, necesito que te hagas pasar por mi hermana-Se explicó rápidamente el muchacho-Digamos que desde ahora serás Konan Umeki-

-¿Disculpa? ¿Escuche bien lo que dijiste, Sasuke?-Dijo entre risas la mujer-¿Para que voy a cometer esa tontería de hacerme pasar por tú hermana? En primera tú no tienes hermanas ¿Y Umeki? No sé si tienes mala memoria, pero tú apellido es Uchiha, no Umeki-

-Ayer conocí a una linda chica, no le dije que mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke por obvias razones que seguro recuerdas-El pelinegro sonrió con arrogancia al recordar el "porque" de sus mentiras-Le dije que mi nombre es Umeki Daisuke-

Está vez Konan rodó la mirada al saber el objetivo de las intenciones de Sasuke, una aventura con una mujer, debió adivinarlo desde un principio. Aun que era extraño, normalmente a Sasuke le valía un cacahuate que sus amantes supieran quien era, los mismo con su prometida, el menor Uchiha nunca se había preocupado por si Ino se enteraba de sus constantes infidelidades.

-Bien, lo haré-

.

.

-Puedo saber ¿Por qué motivo el joven Inuzuka busca a mi hija?-Indagó Sasori-Es decir, en mi caso, lo entiendo, soy su padre. Sin embargo, con Inuzuka Kiba ¿Cuáles son sus razones?-

-Kiba Inuzuka y su hija fueron novios, hace aproximadamente 6 años se separaron. Kiba viajo a los Estados Unidos por sus estudios, él continuaba con sus estudios, aun así se seguían comunicando, pasaron 2 años desde su arribo a Norteamérica cuando desapareció Sakura-

-¿Usted ya había hecho investigaciones para el joven Inuzuka?-Interrogó Sasori-Disculpe que le haga esta pregunta-

-Descuide-Respondió la rubia-Efectivamente, suena extraño pero investigue a su perro-

Sasori empezó a reír.

-¿Y que encontró? ¿Era un criminal?-Bromeó el pelirrojo

La rubia siguió la misma acción del Akasuna No, también rió.

-Lo que investigue fue el extravío, para ser específicos. Nunca había investigado la desaparición de una mascota, puesto que solo me limito a la búsqueda de personas-Se explicó Tsunade-Conozco a Hana Inuzuka, somos grandes amigas, su hijo me pidió de favor que encontrara a su perro-

-¿Qué tiene de especial el perro?-

-Sakura fue quien escogió al perro cuando era tan solo un cachorro-

Sasori sonrió, al parecer su hija era de un corazón bastante noble.

-Si este Inuzuka le pidió "buscar" a su perro, ¿Por qué no le pidió desde antes que investigará la desaparición de mi hija?-

-Porque él quería estar aquí en Japón cuando comenzara la investigación, no le pareció correcto "observar" desde Estados Unidos-

-Buen punto, concuerdo con ese muchacho-

.

.

-Me sorprende que tú novia no esté acompañándonos-Menciono Ino a su hermano

-Dijo que saldría con unas amigas o algo así-Respondió Deidara-Aunque pronto también estaremos muy ocupados planeando los detalles de nuestra boda-

-¡Que alegría, hermanito!-Gritó Ino-No me agradan mucho, o mejor dicho, para nada los padres de Shion, pero debo admitir que ella es genial-

.

.

Konan bufo al ver que Sasuke reía como idiota, al parecer estaba recordando algo.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, pequeño Uchiha?-

-Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi hermano aun anhela verte-Le explicó el pelinegro-No cabe duda que le robaste la cordura-

-Explícate-La mujer no era de mucha paciencia

-Contrato a una asistente que es como tú clon, o algo así-

-¿Ahora que estupidez es esa?-

-Su asistente se llama Konan Akasuna No-

-¿Qué tiene de especial el nombre?-Replicó la mujer-Muchas personas pueden tener el mismo nombre y no por eso ya son "clones"-

-Es que tú y ella no solo coinciden en el nombre, también tiene cabello y ojos color azul, el de ella es teñido-Recalcó el pelinegro-Pero con todas esas pequeñas características logra parecerse a ti, además se llevan muy bien-

-Si estas planeando ponerme celosa, te advierto que no lo lograras-Le respondió con tranquilidad la peliazul-El hecho de que esa chica y yo nos parezcamos no tiene porque importarme, son casualidades, bastante curiosas, eso de admitirlo, pero, eso es todo-

.

.

-Señor Akasuna No, ¿Puedo preguntar algo?-Cuestiono Tsunade y el pelirrojo asintió-¿Planea visitar al joven Inuzuka?-

-Si-Contestó el pelirrojo-Si, él más que nadie puede platicarme sobre Sakura, tal vez eso me ayude a conocerla, deseo saber todo lo que mi hija vivió durante mi ausencia-

.

.

-¡¿Se puede saber donde estabas, Shion?!-Gritó el padre de la rubia-¡Ino está por casarse y pronto tú darás el mismo paso! ¡¿No deberías estar con Deidara?!-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo rápidamente la joven-Le dije a Deidara que saldría con unas amigas-

-Más te vale que así sea, sabes muy bien que nuestra posición social se vendrá abajo si no te casas con Deidara-Advirtió su madre-Ten en mente lo que decimos-

-Te lo digo enserio-Recalcó con más furia el hombre-Estamos a pocos pasos de la quiebra total si no formamos una alianza con la empresa de los Yamanaka, solo nos queda el dinero suficiente para la inversión-La mirada del padre de la rubia se volvió un poco triste-Y es allí donde el gran apellido de nuestra familia nos sigue respaldando-

-¡Por eso es el matrimonio!-Volvió a recordar la mujer mayor-Más te vale aprovechar esta oportunidad que se te da-

-Shion-Su padre la observo fijamente-No quiero saber que te vez a escondidas con ese muerto de hambre…porque juro que lo mato-

-No te educamos para que termines siendo la esposa de un simple mensajero-

.

.


End file.
